


Colmillos y garras

by Alanna_Darkfeather



Series: Vampiros y demonios [2]
Category: Devil May Cry, Vampire Knight
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Demons, F/F, F/M, Hybrids, Lemon, M/M, Mpreg, Vampires
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-24
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2017-11-22 06:37:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 18,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/606903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alanna_Darkfeather/pseuds/Alanna_Darkfeather
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ha pasado un año desde la batalla contra Rido, y todos los planes de Kaname van según lo previsto; al menos, lo hacían hasta que decidió seguir a Zero para descubrirle en medio de un fogoso encuentro con un desconocido vestido de rojo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. ¿Pasiones recién descubiertas?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advertencias: esta historia contiene escenas de sexo (explícito y no explícito) así que quedáis avisados; es shonen-ai/yaoi, así que homofóbicos pintan poco aquí; AU, mayor OCC, spoilers, MPREG, y creo que por ahora está todo.  
> *Ni DMC, ni VK me pertenecen. Sólo la trama de este fic.*  
> \- Blah, blah- diálogos.  
> \- “Blah, blah”- pensamientos.  
> \- “Blah, blah”- demonio hablando.  
> (Blah, blah) => notas de la autora.

Gemidos y gruñidos llenaban el apartado jardín, llamando la atención del anfitrión de la fiesta que se realizaba en la elegante mansión a sus espaldas. Había abandonado el salón de baile llevado por la curiosidad que le había causado el ver al nuevo Presidente de la Asociación abandonar su puesto tras una rápida llamada de teléfono (1).

Siguiendo los ahogados sonidos, pensando que el cazador había interceptado un ataque, ocultó su presencia esperando sorprender a quienquiera que se hubiese atrevido a entrar en su territorio sin permiso. Aunque terminó siendo él el sorprendido cuando el metálico aroma de sangre recién derramada invadió sus afilados sentidos, pues en ese momento se encontró con el por qué de la repentina desaparición del cazador.

Kiryuu estaba siendo apresado contra el tronco de un árbol por un desconocido vestido de rojo (2) y, contrario a lo que se había imaginado al ver tal escena, parecía estar disfrutándolo inmensamente, si los sensuales gemidos que abandonaban sus labios manchados por la sangre del extraño eran indicación alguna.

Realmente lo que estaba viendo le había dejado petrificado, y casi sufrió un ataque al corazón cuando el hombre de rojo levantó un par de torneadas y muy desnudas piernas hasta colocarlas alrededor de su cintura, dejándole bien claro la clase de “ataque” del que estaba siendo víctima el cazador (3).

Nunca en sus más locos pensamientos se hubiese imaginado que Kiryuu sería capaz de entregarse a otra persona que no fuese su querida Yuki (no que Kaname fuese a permitir algo semejante), y mucho menos que esa otra persona fuese un hombre.

Si hubiese sido cualquier otra persona, Kaname no lo pensaría dos veces antes de dejar solos a los amantes, pero algo en la escena desarrollándose frente a sus ojos lo había hipnotizado. Su vista se había quedado fija en la expresión de puro placer en el rostro del joven Presidente.

Esa no era la primera vez que veía al ex-humano saciando su sed de sangre, ¡si incluso le había permitido beber de su persona un par de veces antes de la batalla contra Rido! Mas esta era la primera vez en que le veía disfrutarlo; si no fuera porque se conocían desde hacía años, pensaría que el cazador por fin había aceptado que ya no era humano (4). Sabía que si llegaba a mencionar semejante cosa frente a Kiryuu el chico le llenaría de balas, tratado de paz entre sus dos especies o no.

Algo en su interior se retorció de forma dolorosa. ¿Qué diantres le había pasado al cazador para comportarse así? ¿¡Y quién demonios era ese hombre!?

Un sonoro gemido le sacó de sus pensamientos, logrando que su cuerpo reaccionase por fin; aunque sus pies no le llevaron muy lejos, sólo hasta un lugar donde podía ver perfectamente lo que la pareja estaba haciendo sin que ellos pudiesen descubrir que tenían público.

Desde su nueva y segura posición, al fin podía ver parte del rostro del intruso. Por lo poco que pudo vislumbrar, el hombre era algunos años mayor que el cazador e increíblemente atractivo, con una coloración tan exótica como la de Kiryuu y una figura que dejaría a muchos atletas verdes de envidia. Kaname estaba seguro de que el extraño superaba en altura a Akatsuki, quien siempre había sido el más alto dentro de su círculo de Nobles.

Viéndoles actuar sin inhibición alguna, el sangre pura fue incapaz de negarse a sí mismo que ver a los dos hombres tener sexo salvaje donde cualquiera podía encontrarles, le estaba calentando más de lo que Yuki o sus antiguos amantes de turno habían logrado. Lo que el par estaba haciendo despertaba sus más oscuros instintos, aquellos que había estado reprimiendo durante años con tal de no asustar a su princesa y que sabía que la dulce niña sería incapaz de satisfacer, ya que era demasiado frágil e inocente para ello (5).

Hechizado les observó llegar al orgasmo, estremeciéndose ante el grito de placer desenfrenado que se escapó de entre los labios hinchados y ensangrentados del cazador. Por primera vez desde que descubrió la existencia de los gemelos Kiryuu, el castaño se permitió ver al único superviviente de esa familia como algo más que una pieza desechable de su tablero o el arma perfecta para la destrucción de sus enemigos (6), y esa pequeña parte de sus ser que se había creado con el primer sorbo de su sangre bajando por la garganta del vampiro de ojos violeta, fue creciendo con su recién descubierto deseo de poseer al nuevo Presidente de la misma forma que el intruso lo había hecho; y aunque en otros tiempos hubiese aborrecido la idea del despertar de ese lazo incompleto que compartía con el Nivel D, en esos momentos sólo podía pensar en cómo ese desgraciado se estaba inmiscuyendo en su territorio, tomando algo que no le pertenecía (7).

Sus pensamientos siguieron yendo por esa oscura tangente, hasta que la voz algo ronca de su nueva presa consiguió capturar su atención con la misma intensidad con que sus gemidos de placer lo habían logrado antes.

\- Eres un maldito bastardo, Dante- reprendió Kiryuu a su amante sin verdadero rencor detrás de sus palabras.

\- Nunca he dicho lo contrario, encanto- le respondió el mayor en un tono que dejaba muy claro lo que pensaba seguir haciéndole a su acompañante- ¿acaso niegas que lo has disfrutado tanto o más que yo, princesa (8)?

\- ¿¡Y qué esperabas después de tres semanas, imbécil!?- para acentuar su enfado, le soltó una colleja a Dante- ¡sabes que eres el único que consigue saciarme completamente (9)!

Esas fueron las palabras que Kaname nunca esperó oír de boca de Kiryuu. Seguro que eso era signo del fin del mundo.

\- Cuidado con lo que dices, ricura- el nuevo mote le ganó otro coscorrón- o voy a empezar a pensar que sólo me quieres por mi sangre y mi fantástico cuerpo- le pasó una mano por el pelo para apartárselo de la cara y poder ver los ojos violeta que tanto le llamaban la atención.

\- ¿Es que hay algo más?- en un movimiento extremadamente sensual, el cazador enterró su rostro en la mano enredad entre hebras de plata y pasó su lengua de forma incitante sobre la piel del mayor, recorriendo desde la muñeca hasta el pulgar para terminar atrapando ese dedo entre sus dientes manchados de rojo. El joven Presidente, en ese preciso momento, era la definición personificada de sueño húmedo.

\- Sigue hablando así, y me encargaré de que no puedas sentarte hasta que cumplas los treinta- gruñó Dante con la voz cargada de deseo.

\- ¿Lo prometes?

Eso les llevó a otra sesión de besos fogosos y caricias ardientes; aunque la necesidad de respirar les hizo parar, no había ni un centímetro de separación entre sus cuerpos.

\- Estás helado- susurró el mayor algo sorprendido.

\- ¿Qué esperabas con el frio que hace?- de más estaba decir que la fina camisa a medio abrochar no era suficiente para proteger su cuerpo desnudo de los elementos.

Sin pararse siquiera a pensar, el mayor se quitó la gabardina y cubrió al ex-humano con ella, escondiendo la tentadora visión que era el cazador a medio vestir, y dejando al descubierto su torso y brazos deliciosamente marcados; los ojos azules como el hielo de Dante brillaron de forma traviesa durante un momento y antes de que el vampiro pudiese reaccionar, el hombre tenía a Kiryuu sentado en su regazo, mientras él se sentaba apoyando su espalda en el árbol contra el que habían tenido sexo minutos antes.

Cuando se recuperó de la sorpresa, el joven se limitó a enterrarse de forma perezosa aun más entre los brazos de su amante (10). Por lo visto el hombre de rojo le había dejado más agotado de lo que pensaba.

Estuvieron unos segundos en silencio, disfrutando de la mera presencia del otro, para disgusto del príncipe sangre pura, y parecía que no tenían intención alguna de moverse de allí… por el momento.

\- ¿Por qué has tardado tanto en regresar?- el más joven fue el primero en romper la tranquilidad de la noche- nunca tardas tanto en cumplir tus misiones.

\- Esos bichos cobardes trataron de huir cuando vieron que no podían hacer nada contra mi- contestó con actitud arrogante el recién descubierto cazador (11)- lo malo es que tardamos tres días enteros en atraparlos y eliminarlos a todos.

\- Si terminasteis en menos de una semana, ¿qué has estado haciendo durante las otras dos?- exigió Kiryuu de mal humor- al menos podrías haber llamado para avisar que no llegarías a tiempo…

\- Awww, Zero se preocupa por mi- bromeó el mayor mientras le revolvía aun más el pelo a su amante, pero pronto se puso serio- hubo varios ataque a gran escala en Fortuna, como lo que ocurrió por tu cumpleaños.

El último comentario llamó la atención de Kaname, mas la extraña reacción del ex-humano le distrajo antes de que pudiese deducir de qué iba la cosa.

Los ojos de Kiryuu se había teñido de rojo, y su rostro estaba contraído por la furia. A una velocidad que casi no pudieron seguir, agarró a Dante de si níveo cabello y le obligó a dejar su cuello al descubierto y a merced del vampiro.

\- Más te vale no haberte encargado tu de Nero- gruño de forma bestial, con sus afilados colmillos rozando la levemente bronceada piel del otro- eres mío, Dante (12). Nadie que se atreva a marcarte va a salir con vida; tu lugar está junto a nosotros.

\- Las dos brujas se encargaron del mocoso, yo me limité a estar de guardia (13)- respondió demasiado tranquilo el hombre para tener a un vampiro amenazando con desgarrarle el cuello- controla tus instintos, a menos que quieras que cumpla con lo de dejarte incapaz de andar- de repente, algo pareció clicar en su cabeza- ¿nosotros?

Eso también había pillado por sorpresa al mayor de los hermanos Kuran, ¿es que Kiryuu se había liado con alguien más?

La única respuesta del cazador de ojos violeta fue soltar a su “presa”, llevar una de las manos de Dante entre los pliegues de la gabardina y colocarla justo sobre su abdomen.

Un tenso silencio invadió el lugar, y el castaño no estaba seguro de querer saber que estaba pasando, pues algo le decía que no iba a ser de su agrado; mucho menos con la expresión de incredulidad y el brillo esperanzado en los ojos de Dante.

\- ¿Cuánto…?- el ojiazul fue incapaz de terminar la pregunta.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo hace que lo sé o de cuánto tiempo estoy?- susurró Kiryuu con aire desinteresado.

\- Los dos.

\- Hace once días que descubrí que estoy embarazado de dos meses (14)- le contestó al fin, como si estuviese hablando del tiempo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Por fin os traigo el primer capítulo de la continuación de “Sangre y balas”, ¡y desde el punto de vista de Kaname! Y como nuestro principito no tiene ni idea de lo que ha pasado durante el tiempo que no ha visto a Zero, os recomiendo que leáis mis notas para entender mejor la historia, o por si necesitáis refrescaros la memoria, pues algunas de ellas son importantes.  
> 1.- Ok, la historia empieza durante la fiesta de presentación de Yuki; seis meses justos desde el final de SYB, luego Zero ya es el presidente de la asociación de cazadores.  
> 2.- Esta vez Dante va vestido como en DMC3, ya os dejaré un link en mi perfil para quienes no se acuerden.  
> 3.- Como ya sabréis si habéis leído SYB (si no lo habéis leído más vale que lo hagáis o no os enterareis muy bien de qué va la cosa), este Zero es un híbrido entre vampiro e íncubo, su parte humana devorada por completo por las otras dos; aunque su mente sigue operando según su educación humana, sus instintos más básicos ya no lo son, así que muchas veces le veréis comportándose como una u otra de las dos especies a las que ahora pertenece, especialmente cuando Dante está de por medio.  
> 4.- No va muy desencaminado, y más adelante se verá el por qué.  
> 5.- ¡Al fin admite que Yuki no es suficiente para él! XD Adoro la parte sádica de Kaname (no neguéis que está ahí, que se que también se os cae la baba cuando aparece), y va a aparecer más seguido. Quien crea que vampiros y demonios están en la misma categoría que hadas y unicornios necesita replantearse sus ideas, estas dos especies de criaturas mitológicas han sido consideradas oscuras y peligrosas desde sus orígenes, no importa lo que historias recientes quieran hacernos creer: ¡los vampiros no brillan al sol, gente, se convierten en antorchas vivientes (o como mínimo evitan salir de día porque les daña los sentidos)! No tengo nada contra Stephenie Meyer, pero eso me dejó por los suelos. Ale, ya paro de despotricar…  
> 6.- ¡Spoilers! Esto se confirmó en los últimos caps. de VK que han salido hasta el día de hoy.  
> 7.- Aquí vemos la primera aparición de los instintos de Kaname. Él aun no lo sabe, pero el odio que está empezando a sentir hacia Dante está, en parte, causado porque el cazador de demonios no es completamente humano, y como ya expliqué en SYB, vampiros y demonios son incapaces de compartir territorio, son sólo cosas del destino que dicho “territorio” sea Zero… XP  
> 8.- Hay una razón bastante divertida para que Dante le ponga todos los apodos que pueda y más a Zero. Tal vez escriba un interludio dedicado a ella más adelante, ya que está relacionado con los eventos del día después del cumpleaños de Zero y la reacción del chico y de Kaien, por no hablar de Yagari, cuando se enteraron de que Dante marcó a Zero como su pareja.  
> 9.- Ok, esto no quiere decir que Zero le haya puesto los cuernos a Dante, sólo que su energía es la única que sacia por completo a su lado demoníaco. Es decir, Zero podría seguir bebiendo la sangre de quien quisiera y eso apagaría su sed, pero como los dos están “casados” sólo Dante puede complacer todas las necesidades del Zero íncubo. Más adelante ya entraremos en detalle del por qué de ello.  
> 10.- Puede que esto os parezca raro viniendo de estos dos, pero tenéis que recordar que llevan medio año siendo amantes, así que alguna clase de intimidad que nada tiene que ver con el sexo se ha formado entre ellos. Porque ellos todavía, repito, TODAVÍA no están enamorados el uno del otro, eso vendrá más adelante.  
> 11.- Por su conversación Kaname deduce que Dante es un cazador, pero no de que clase. Y Dante no sería Dante si no fuese arrogante de tanto en tanto XD  
> 12.- Y aquí sale a relucir la parte demoníaca de Zero *¬*  
> 13.- Como no tengo ni idea de la edad de Nero, he hecho que tenga la misma edad que Zero. Luego tiene que pasar por casi lo mismo que nuestro Kiryuu durante su cumpleaños. Nero no tiene sangre de íncubo; él es como Dante, pero con su sangre de demonio más diluida. Durante su cumpleaños, Dante patrulla el lugar donde se han refugiado para que los demonios no lleguen hasta Nero, mientras que Trish y Lady se quedan con el chico por si algún bicho se le escapa a Dante, y para asegurarse de que no le pasa nada malo durante su primera transformación sin la ayuda de Yamato. Por ahora no hay Trish/Nero/Lady, puede que lo haya si hay bastantes interesados en el tema.  
> 14.- Y aquí tenéis lo que me habéis estado pidiendo desde el final de SYB: ¡Zero va a tener al bebé de Dante!  
> Espero que esto os haya gustado, pues no estoy segura de si esta historia llegará al nivel de la anterior TT_TT, aunque yo espero que sí.  
> Nos leemos,  
> Alanna.


	2. Declaración de guerra

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advertencias: esta historia contiene escenas de sexo (explícito y no explícito) así que quedáis avisados; es shonen-ai/yaoi, así que homofóbicos pintan poco aquí; AU, mayor OCC, spoilers, MPREG, y creo que por ahora está todo.  
> *Ni DMC, ni VK me pertenecen. Sólo la trama de este fic.*  
> \- Blah, blah- diálogos.  
> \- “Blah, blah”- pensamientos.  
> \- “Blah, blah”- demonio hablando.  
> (Blah, blah) => notas de la autora.

Si alguien hubiera visto la expresión de Kaname en cuanto su mente procesó lo que acababa de decir el cazador, pensaría que su cerebro acababa de sufrir un cortocircuito.

El sangre pura había entendido esas palabras, pero era incapaz de relacionar el concepto de embarazo con Kiryuu; pues era una situación con la que nunca se había encontrado durante su larga existencia, y no esperaba encontrarse jamás, ya que ni siquiera de oídas había escuchado la posibilidad de un hombre con la habilidad de dar vida como si de una mujer se tratase.

Eso abría nuevas posibilidades y diferentes movimientos a seguir. Tenía que encontrar una forma de incluir lo que había descubierto en sus planes sin que estos alterasen demasiado el resultado que deseaba obtener. Ni siquiera su nueva atracción hacia el joven presidente conseguiría que abandonase lo que llevaba siglos deseando: la destrucción de todos los sangre pura que aun existían (1). Aunque tampoco creía que Kiryuu… que Zero estuviese en contra de esa idea, por mucho que su nueva posición dentro de la jerarquía de los cazadores le obligase a inmiscuirse para que los humanos no sufriesen las consecuencias que seguramente traerían los actos de Kaname.

Nuevos gemidos de placer le hicieron regresar al presente. Por lo visto, Dante estaba complacido por la noticia de que pronto sería padre y había decidido demostrárselo a la futura “madre” de la forma más física posible (2). Realmente parecía que el par de amantes iba a por otra ronda, cuando el sonido de un teléfono les sorprendió a los tres (Kaname había vuelto a quedar captivado con la nueva faceta del ex humano y no había sido capaz de abandonar el lugar), y obligó a Zero a separarse del otro cazador para poder encontrar su teléfono móvil entre sus desperdigadas ropas. Cuando lo encontró y vio quien le estaba llamando, soltó un sonoro gruñido de molestia (3).

\- ¿Qué quieres, Kaito?- preguntó de mala gana tras contestar la insistente llamada.

La respuesta que recibió parecía ser importante, pues el más joven se puso tenso y colgó el teléfono con más fuerza de la necesaria tras decir que regresaba a la mansión en cinco minutos.

\- ¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó Dante a su amante al ver que se estaba vistiendo tan rápido como podía- ¿necesitas que vaya contigo?

\- No. Por ahora es mejor que vaya yo solo- antes de que el mayor pudiese replicarle, Zero le hizo callar con un rápido beso- ahora mismo los cazadores que están de servicio necesitan a su presidente completamente centrado en la situación que acaba de presentarse, luego no va a ayudarnos mucho el tenerte amenazando a quienquiera que me mire como si fuera su próxima presa.

\- Eso es tu culpa, por ser demasiado apetecible- le respondió el de ojos azules medio en serio, medio en broma- no importa que no lo busques, vayas a donde vayas todos quedan atrapados en tus encantos e intentan acostarse contigo (4)- eso ultimo lo dijo un tono celoso y posesivo- esos idiotas deberían saber que poner sus zarpas en lo que no les pertenece les traerá problemas.

Kaname se esperaba una comentario cortante sobre que “nadie era su dueño” por parte de Zero, pero las palabras del hombre de rojo sólo consiguieron hacer sonreír al chico de forma arrogante.

\- Sabes que eso es parte de mi naturaleza y que es tu culpa el que ahora tengas que soportar a mis “admiradores” (5)- ahí le dedicó un guiño cargado de doble significado y se giró en dirección a la mansión- cuando todo este lío termine, tenemos que hablar.

Dante no dijo nada, solamente asintió y se quedó observando a su pareja hasta que desapareció de su vista. El cazador estuvo en silencio durante unos minutos más, sin moverse de su posición relajada contra el tronco del árbol.

\- ¿Hasta cuándo piensas quedarte ahí mirando? El show se ha terminado hace un rato, sanguijuela- el comentario lanzado en la dirección en la que estaba escondido había sorprendido al sangre pura.

No dejándole su orgullo otra opción, el castaño finalmente se dejó ver en el apartado jardín. Durante un buen rato ninguno dijo nada, limitándose a observar los movimientos del otro.

Dante fue el primero en romper el silencio al soltar una risotada, logrando que el castaño se ofendiera, aunque lo ocultó tan perfectamente como siempre.

\- De todas las cosas que había oído sobre ti, Kuran, nunca hubiera imaginado que fueras un mirón. ¿Te ha gustado lo que has visto?- le preguntó socarrón el cazador.

\- No ha sido nada que valiese la pena- le contestó con voz monótona y expresión indiferente.

Eso le ganó otra ronda de carcajadas.

\- ¿Oh? Entonces debo de estar alucinando, pues juraría que esa erección debe de ser una de las más dolorosas que he visto nunca. Mi error, me disculpo; por supuesto que ahí no hay nada (6)- el insultó detrás de sus palabras gruñese de forma amenazante.

\- Cuida tus palabras, cazador, o terminarás perdiendo la lengua- le susurró con tono helado- sería una desgracia el que nadie pudiese disfrutar de nuevo de tu “encantadora” voz.

\- Zero especialmente echaría de menos mi perfecta voz- le respondió arrogantemente, pasando olímpicamente de la amenaza que escondían las palabras del otro- con lo mucho que se enciende cuando le digo guarradas durante el sexo, me va a pedir que le tome más veces para compensar mi silencio. Por no hablar de lo destrozado que se sentiría si no pudiera usar de nuevo mi lengua en su piel…

Eso logró hacer enfadar aun más a Kaname, quien a duras penas consiguió controlarse para no lanzarse sobre el insufrible y arrogante cazador.

\- ¿Sabe Kiryuu que hablas así de él a sus espaldas?- se obligó a decir Kuran- no creo que le haga mucha gracia.

\- Claro que lo sabe- en ese momento pareció decidir que ya era hora de levantarse y recogió su gabardina del suelo- incluso se ha unido a mis historias más de una vez, y tiene claro que lo hago para que sus “admiradores” sepan que no tienen posibilidad alguna con él- y de nuevo con los insultos escondidos.

\- ¿Y cómo puedes estar tan seguro? Kiryuu aun es joven- eso fue un intento infantil de molestar al cazador, pues él no era quien para sacar el tema de la edad- y en cualquier momento puede decidir que no eres lo que quiere en su vida; después de todo, hasta hace un año sólo había una persona que le interesase y era una mujer.

\- Más bien una niña- le interrumpió Dante sin miramientos- una niña mimada que le ha hecho tanto o más daño que tu. Kaien habla más de la cuenta cuando bebe alcohol y Yagari siempre está dispuesto a quejarse de vosotros por lo que le hicisteis a su alumno preferido; incluso el propio Zero habla de su vida de tanto en tanto, si sabes cómo tratar con él. Puede que sólo lleve seis meses con él, pero puedo asegurarte que sé más que vosotros sobre su pasado y que soy el único con el que ha compartido su cuerpo.

La mirada de profundo odio que el vampiro no pudo ocultar fue todo lo que necesitaba para saber que sus palabras no fueron bien recibidas.

\- Eso puede solucionarse- trató de calmarse para no terminar haciendo algo que influiría negativamente en sus planes para el Presidente de la Asociación- Kiryuu, por mucho que lo niegue, es un vampiro; tarde o temprano terminará buscando a su gente, y le estaremos esperando con los brazos abiertos (7). ¿Qué son unos cuantos años cuando tenemos una eternidad por delante?- con eso el castaño creía haber dejado claro a quién pertenecía el último (por ahora) Kiryuu, mas la nueva ola de carcajadas le pilló por sorpresa, logrando que su humor empeorase aun más.

\- Conoces muy poco a Zero si crees que regresará a vosotros pidiendo limosna después de que le abandonaseis a su suerte. Además, llegas demasiado tarde. Para nuestra gente- puso énfasis en las dos últimas palabras- Zero y yo somos un “matrimonio”; y aunque hubiera forma de romper el lazo que nos une, el nunca abandonará a nuestro hijo ni tratará de apartarlo de mi. Después de todo- imitó el tono que había usado antes el sangre pura- lo que Zero más desea en este mundo es tener una familia que le acepte tal y como es, y yo puedo ofrecérselo. El que sea un vampiro es irrelevante, sólo es una faceta más del verdadero Zero Kiryuu.

El príncipe sangre pura se negaba a aceptar que Dante y Zero estuviesen tan profundamente unidos, pues ya era bastante malo que el Presidente estuviera encinta (y seguía sin poder creerlo del todo). Sus instintos pedían a gritos la muerte del intruso que se había atrevido a tocar a su futura pareja; Zero era suyo, él le había visto primero y él había sido quien le había mantenido cuerdo con la ayuda de su poderosa sangre. Nadie más que Kaname podía tocarle y sólo él tenía derecho a ser el padre de toda criatura concebida en el delicioso cuerpo del cazador (8).

\- Nada de eso importa. Mientras tengamos un lazo de sangre incompleto, Kiryuu terminará buscándome tarde o temprano- siguió hablando, intentando calmarse- su sangre de vampiro no podrá resistir la llamada de la mía; ni siquiera su naturaleza de cazador podrá reprimir sus instintos, no sin poner en peligro su estabilidad mental.

Esta vez sólo recibió una sonrisa cargada de arrogancia en el atractivo rostro del cazador, que parecía decirle sin palabras que él sabía algo que Kaname desconocía, y eso le hizo enfadar aun más que cualquier otra respuesta, pues odiaba el no saber todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor. No se podía preparar un plan a prueba de fallos sin tener toda la información necesaria.

El ambiente se volvió inmensamente tenso entre los dos hombres, quienes se habían enzarzado en una guerra silenciosa mientras evaluaban a su recién descubierto rival. Ambos estaban dispuestos a hacer lo que fuera necesario para quedarse con el bello joven.

A ninguno de los dos se les escapó la ironía de la situación en la que se encontraban; pues seis horas (meses para Dante) atrás, ninguno de ellos se hubiera interesado en buscar a otro hombre como pareja, ya que los dos estaban convencidos de que les gustaban las mujeres (solamente Yuki en el caso de Kaname) y que ningún miembro de su mismo sexo conseguiría llamar su atención nunca. ¡Qué equivocados estaban!

Siguieron retándose con la mirada durante unos minutos más. Negándose a romper el contacto visual antes que el otro; y hubieran seguido así durante horas, si no fuese porque Seiren llegó en busca de su señor para comunicarle un mensaje urgente, obligándoles a regresar al mundo real.

Lo que fuera que hubiese pasado parecía realmente importante, pues consiguió que Kaname fuese el primero en apartar la vista. Teniendo cuidado de que Dante no pudiera escucharle, el sangre pura dio sus órdenes a su fiel guardaespaldas, quien no dudó en cumplir con los deseos de su príncipe, aunque no sin antes lanzar una mirada de advertencia al hombre de pelo blanco.

Una vez volvieron a quedar solos, fue el cazador quien decidió hablar primero.

\- Viendo lo… solicitado que estás, creo que ya es hora de buscar a mi pareja- el de ojo azules disfrutó viendo los celos reflejados en la mirada de su oponente ante la mención de su relación con Zero- no es bueno que se estrese en su estado, así que debo asegurarme de que esté lo más relajado posible.

Al castaño no se le escapó el doble sentido que Dante había añadido a ese “relajado”, lo que no ayudó a mejorar su terrible humor. Estaba empezando a pensar que una muerte rápida era demasiado generosa para esta plaga con una malsana obsesión por el color rojo.

\- Y antes de que me olvide…- murmuró el cazador como si estuviese sorprendido por su mala memoria- tengo algo que darte.

Con la gracia de alguien completamente seguro en sus habilidades, Dante se acercó al vampiro con determinación marcada en su atractivo rostro. Antes de que Kaname pudiera preguntar de qué estaba hablando, el cazador pareció desaparecer de su vista y lo único que su mente pudo registrar fue el intenso dolor que le causó la fractura de su mandíbula inferior (9).

\- Es una pena que no pueda hacerte sangrar; una masacre en estos momentos pondría de muy mala leche a Zero, y no tengo muchas ganas de descubrir como las hormonas del embarazo afectan sus habituales cambios de humor. Tal vez lo haga más adelante…

Y diciendo eso se marchó con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, dejando a un sorprendido vampiro atrás. Nadie nunca había conseguido darle un golpe como ese antes, ni siquiera el propio Zero se había atrevido a atacarle con las manos desnudas.

Por segunda vez en su larga vida, Kaname había sido herido por un cazador durante su primer encuentro, y algo le decía que si estuviera en manos de Dante, esa no sería la última vez.

¡Malditos cazadores atractivos sin respeto alguno por sus superiores!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya está es segundo capítulo, aunque no termina de gustarme mucho como ha quedado. ¿Qué os ha parecido, vale la pena que lo dejé así o intento reescribirlo? Y como siempre, aquí están mis notas (que a veces ocupan más que el propio capitulo. TT_TT).  
> 1.- ¡Más spoilers! Lo siento por los que aun no hayan llegado hasta aquí en canon, pero en esta historia estoy jugando con la parte más oscura de la personalidad de Kaname y sus planes, junto con el que no esté dispuesto a cambiarlos por nada ni nadie, son la mejor forma de que salga a relucir.  
> 2.- Recordad que Dante no está en contra de ser padre al final de SYB, de ahí está reacción.  
> 3.- Lo siento, pero no lemon en este capítulo. Quiero centrarme más en la interacción entre personajes fuera de las escenas de sexo.  
> 4.- Siempre he creído que los íncubos y los súcubos tienen alguna clase de poder que atrae a sus presas, haciendo que pierdan el control sobre sus deseos y caigan en sus garras sin mucha resistencia; luego Zero, siendo un íncubo tan joven, va a tener problemas de tanto en tanto para controlar esta habilidad. Ya veréis en que situaciones termina por culpa de esto.  
> 5.- Le está diciendo que como él le marcó como su pareja, ahora tiene que aguantarse cuando la gente caiga bajo los efectos del poder demoníaco de Zero XD  
> 6.- Estoy tratando de mantener la personalidad de Dante tan fiel a la original como me sea posible. Os agradecería que me dierais vuestra opinión sobre si lo estoy consiguiendo o no, me ayudaríais muchísimo si lo hicierais.  
> 7.- Esto no se lo cree ni él.  
> 8.- Kaname se está dejando llevar por sus instintos y el lazo de sangre, como ya había dicho en el primer capítulo; así que no está pensado lógicamente lo que está diciendo, ahora mismo ve a Zero como algo suyo que un intruso está intentando quitarle y tiene que marcar su territorio (eso incluye su habilidad de quedar en estado), pero su mente aun es lo suficientemente racional para entender que intentar algo contra Dante en este momento es una terrible idea.  
> 9.- Que me envíe un comentario quien se esperaba esto (¿cuela? XD).  
> Espero que os haya guastado.  
> Nos leemos,  
> Alanna.


	3. Empiezan las maquinaciones

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advertencias: esta historia contiene escenas de sexo (explícito y no explícito) así que quedáis avisados; es shonen-ai/yaoi, así que homofóbicos pintan poco aquí; AU, mayor OCC, spoilers, MPREG, y creo que por ahora está todo.  
> *Ni DMC, ni VK me pertenecen. Sólo la trama de este fic.*  
> \- Blah, blah- diálogos.  
> \- “Blah, blah”- pensamientos.  
> \- “Blah, blah”- demonio hablando.  
> (Blah, blah) => notas de la autora.

Tras dejar a su amante en el jardín, Zero regresó al salón de baile; allí se acercó al primer cazador de guardia que se encontró y le pidió indicaciones hacia donde se encontraban Kaito, Yagari y Cross. No tardó mucho en llegar a su destino, y allí se enteró por fin de la importante razón por la cual su compañero de armas le había exigido que regresara: el cuerpo sin vida de una de sus cazadoras estaba empezando a disolverse en cenizas. No fue muy difícil deducir que le había pasado.

Nada más escuchar todo lo que habían descubierto, el joven presidente empezó a dar órdenes. Siguiendo sus instrucciones, los cazadores reunieron a todos los invitados en el salón donde se realizaba la fiesta, mientras en otras dos habitaciones mandaron a llamar a toda la servidumbre y a todos los sangre pura que habían asistido a la fiesta; y con eso mantener separados a los tres grupos.

Zero decidió dejar a Cross y a Kaito encargados de interrogar a los sirvientes, ya que no era una buena idea meter a Kaito en una habitación llena de vampiros sangre pura por mucho tiempo, no por nada su odio hacia ellos se había hecho tan conocido; y Cross… no importaba lo bueno que Kaien pudiera ser en su trabajo, unos segundos en compañía de su “querida y dulce hija” y se volvería demasiado blando para cumplir las órdenes de su superior.

Puede que Yagari y el propio Zero no fuesen mejores que Takamiya en sus sentimientos hacia los chupasangres, pero tenían más experiencia en cuanto se trataba de los juegos que los sangre pura gustaban de participar. Kaito le llevaba algunos años de ventaja siendo cazavampiros activo, mas Zero había convivido durante años con los seres que cazaban y conocía mejor que muchos como funcionaban las manipulaciones de los Kuran.

Nada más entrar en la habitación designada para las interrogaciones, Zero y Yagari notaron que dos de los sangre pura que habían asistido esa noche faltaban: Ori, que había sido la otra víctima, y el mayor de los hermanos Kuran, Kaname, a quien aun podía sentir cerca de su amante.

Zero sonrió de forma maliciosa al recordar la incredulidad en el rostro del vampiro cuando confesó que estaba embarazado (1). Llevaba años queriendo borrarle esa expresión de superioridad que siempre le mostraba al ex-humano cuando su “querida niña” estaba distraída. Si hubiera sabido que esa era la forma de conseguirlo, se lo habría dicho hace años sólo por dejarle lo suficientemente distraído para que no viera venir sus ataques. Era una pena que ahora mismo Kuran le fuera más útil si seguía con vida, aunque uno podía soñar…

\- Yagari, manda a alguien a buscar a Kuran a la zona más al sur de los jardines traseros; asegúrate de que le comuniquen que si se niega a venir, será considerado el principal sospechoso de asesinato (2)- su maestro asintió y le hizo un gesto al cazador que estaba de guardia en la puerta para que se acercase. Antes de que pudiera decirle para qué le necesitaba, Zero continuó hablando- y si por el camino se encuentra a cierto idiota vestido de rojo, que me lo mande.

Touga se limitó a rodar su único ojo visible en dirección a su alumno antes de seguir sus órdenes al pie de la letra. Una vez terminada su tarea regresó junto al presidente, quien estaba echándole la bronca a Sayori Wakaba.

\- ¡Creí haberte dicho que te quedaras en la academia, Wakaba!- aunque ahora mismo el último Kiryuu parecía más una madre preocupada que el poderoso cazador que realmente era- ¿acaso no fue suficiente lo ocurrido hace seis meses para que te convenzas de que este mundo es demasiado peligroso para alguien sin experiencia?

\- Pero, Zero…

\- ¡Pero nada, aprendiz Wakaba (3)! Has desobedecido la orden directa de un superior, ¿qué tienes que decir en tu defensa?- parecía que el chico estaba de un humor de perros; tal vez deberían de haberle dado algo más de tiempo con Dante, al menos así no serían ellos las victimas de sus cambios bruscos de humor…

\- Takamiya-sensei me aseguró que no había problema alguno con que viniese, que habías consentido a que le acompañara siempre y cuando no me apartase de su lado- respondió la joven, algo avergonzada por haberse dejado engatusar por su profesor.

\- Dichoso Kaito- murmuró por lo bajo el de ojos violeta- hablaremos de esto más tarde, Sayori. Aprovechando que estás aquí, quiero que observes bien lo que está pasando, pues quiero un informe detallado sobre todo lo que hayas visto esta noche. Lo quiero en mi mesa dentro de dos días, ¿comprendido, aprendiz?

\- Perfectamente, presidente- respondió ella, haciendo una reverencia antes de tomar posición en una de las esquinas de la habitación, donde podría ver todo lo que pasara sin interferir.

\- ¿Qué significa todo esto, Zero? ¿Por qué te estás metiendo con la pobre Yori?- preguntó de forma infantil la princesa Kuran.

\- Lo que yo haga con respecto a mi alumna es asunto mío, Yuki-sama- respondió el aludido con voz monótona frialdad y un nivel de desinterés que nunca había estado dirigido a la castaña- y es Presidente Kiryuu para ti, Kuran.

Sus palabras fueron recibidas como si de puñaladas se trataran por la joven sangre pura, que le miraba con los ojos vidriosos por las lágrimas que trataba de reprimir. En otros tiempos esa expresión hubiera logrado que Zero pusiera el mundo a los pies de Yuki, mas ahora el cazador no podía entender qué había visto en esa chiquilla débil e ingenua; lo que él realmente necesitaba era que su pareja fuese fuerte, capaz de defenderse por sí misma y, si llegase a ser necesario, de protegerle a él y a la criatura que llevaba dentro. Además, su parte humana (o lo que quedaba de ella) anhelaba que esa persona que fuese capaz de entender todo lo que había sufrido; Yuki nunca podría ser eso para él. Sólo Dante podía ocupar ese lugar y, sin siquiera saberlo el propio Zero, el cambion se había convertido en su mundo.

Hacía tiempo que el joven híbrido había aceptado lo que era (no que no le hubiese costado lo suyo), y una vez lo hizo, dejó de pelear en contra de sus nuevos instintos; simplemente se dedicaba a balancearlos con su mentalidad humana, la cual se negaba a abandonar del todo (como habían hecho otras…). Luego entendía que necesitaba a Dante en su vida tanto como el cambion le necesitaba a él, y realmente no deseaba romper el lazo que les unía, bebé o no por medio; ni siquiera recordaba por qué había intentado convencer a su amante de que lo hiciera, pues sólo el dominante de la relación podía romperlo (4). Conocer a Dante fue lo mejor que le había pasado desde la noche en que perdió a sus padres, y él mismo se encargaría de que su amante nunca tuviese deseo alguno de apartarse de él. Su parte demoníaca ronroneó ante todas las posibilidades que esa promesa le abría.

\- Zero- le llamó su maestro, logrando sacarle de sus fantasías sobre cierto cazador de demonios- creo que deberías centrarte en tu trabajo o Dante va a tener que quitarte a todos los presentes de encima- susurró para que sólo su alumno pudiese oírle. El leve sonrojo que había aparecido en su rostro y la pupila dilatada de su único ojo visible fueron todo lo que necesitó para saber de que estaba hablando Touga.

Sus fantasías habían conseguido que sus hormonas, ya de por sí descontroladas, se alborotasen lo suficiente para que perdiese parte de su regio control sobre su _Allure_ (5), logrando que todas las personas los que estaban en la habitación sintieran el mismo nivel de excitación y deseo que él, aunque con una pequeña diferencia: esos sentimientos de lujuria estaban dirigidos hacia él y no hacia su amante, como ocurría en su caso.

Con un leve asentimiento le dio a entender que se había dado cuenta y pronto recuperó el control de sus poderes, dejando a todos los que no conocían su verdadera naturaleza confundidos por lo que sus cuerpos acababan de experimentar.

Tratando de desviar la atención del pequeño desliz que acababa de sufrir, el cazador empezó a interrogar a Yuki sobre lo que había estado haciendo desde el inicio de la fiesta para ver si tenía una coartada. Por lo visto ella había sido la que había descubierto las cenizas de Ori y, antes de eso, había estado en la fiesta acompañada de Kaname o siendo arreglada por Ruka y las sirvientas. Yori confirmó la parte en que la vampiresa había descubierto lo que quedaba de la víctima (6).

\- Kaito y Cross se encargarán de confirmar si de verdad estuviste donde dices o no antes de entrar con Kuran, aunque si tu precioso Kaname no llega pronto nos veremos obligados a asumir que él es el culpable- Kiryuu ni siquiera se dignó a esconder lo mucho que deseaba que eso ocurriera, así tendría una excusa válida para añadir al sangre pura a la Lista de la Asociación sin necesidad de iniciar una guerra.

\- ¿¡Cómo te atreves a insinuar que Kaname puede haber hecho algo tan cruel!?- la chiquilla levantó una de sus manos con toda la intención de abofetear a Zero, quien no hizo nada para detenerla.

\- Yo no haría eso si estuviera en tu lugar, Yuki-hime- la divertida voz de Sara Shirabuki evitó que hiciera una tontería- no creo que tu hermano se alegre de verte herida por atacar al Presidente de la Asociación de Cazadores.

Los ojos de la castaña de abrieron como platos al recordar que Zero Kiryuu ya no era sólo un alumno más en la Academia Cross, sino que su rango entre los cazavampiros era equivalente al que Kaname ostentaba entre los vampiros. Cuando se giró para ver al resto de los presentes, se dio cuenta que todos los cazadores que habían acompañado al de ojos violeta estaban apuntando sus armas hacia ella, dispuestos a proteger a su líder de ser necesario. Casi se le para el corazón al ver que Yori era una de ellos.

\- ¿Yori?- llamó con voz quebradiza a su amiga.

\- Lo siento, Yuki, pero tú me dejase sola cuando más te necesitaba- respondió la aludida con firmeza, solamente sus ojos delataban lo mucho que le dolía el tener que enfrentarse a su amiga- Zero me está enseñando todo lo que necesito saber para sobrevivir en vuestro mundo. Le debo mi vida y mi lealtad a mi maestro, al Presidente Kiryuu.

Con esas palabras la princesa supo que, aunque después se arrepintiera, Sayori no dudaría ni un segundo en atacar si se atrevía a golpear al último Kiryuu. Dolida por la actitud de dos de las personas más importantes de su vida, Yuki se dejó caer en uno de los elegantes sillones de la sala y se sumió en un penoso silencio.

Una rápida mirada por parte de Zero, y todos los cazadores bajaron las armas.

\- Creo, Sara-sama, que es tu turno- siguió el peliplata como si el arrebato de Yuki nunca hubiera sucedido- después de todo, fuiste la última persona en ver a Ori-sama con vida.

\- Oh- pareció sorprenderse ella- ¿tratas de insinuar que yo he asesinado a mi prometido, señor presidente?

\- Yo no insinúo nada; sólo digo que, según el estado de las cenizas, Ori-sama falleció alrededor del mismo tiempo que llegaste a la fiesta- la muestra de “respeto” y etiqueta que mostraba el joven presidente le apartaba aun más de la imagen que Yuki tenía de su Zero- pregunto porque existe la posibilidad de que el culpable le atacase aprovechando la pérdida de sangre causada por el intercambio con su prometida; quién sabe, puede que te cruzaras con el asesino de camino al salón de baile, Sara-sama.

\- Es irónico que me estés hablando de que alguien se aprovechó de que bebí de mi prometido, tal como es mi derecho, cuando tú mismo llevas impregnado el delicioso aroma de la sangre recién derramada, presidente- contraatacó ella con una actitud arrogante digna de una vampiresa de su clase.

Las miradas sorprendidas de todos los presentes se fijaron sobre la figura del joven vampiro, quien se limitó a sonreír, logrando despertar la curiosidad y la sospecha de las vampiresas y la preocupación de los cazadores.

\- Por lo visto el efecto del hechizo se ha terminado- comentó Zero con tranquilidad- aunque la sangre no es lo único que puedes oler, ¿cierto, Sara-sama? (7)- el profundo sonrojo que se extendió por las mejillas de la mujer dejó de piedra a más de uno, pues Shirabuki era conocida por el regio control que tenía sobre sus emociones- la diferencia entre nosotros es que mi “donante” sigue con vida, y que sólo tomo sangre fresca porque mi cuerpo no tolera las pastillas de sangre (8).

De nuevo el presidente fue el centro de miradas incrédulas. No era un secreto para nadie que el ultimo de los famosos Kiryuu era un ex-humano; el haber sido capaz de resistir la transformación y la sed de sangre durante cuatro años le había ganado el respeto de muchos (y más aun siendo tan joven cuando fue mordido), especialmente entre aquellos que ahora estaban bajo su mando; así que el que admitiese que bebía sangre con semejante tranquilidad les había dejado descolocados. Sólo uno de los cazadores que estaban allí entendía la actitud de su líder y no estaba dispuesto a perder el tiempo con explicaciones.

El mocoso estaba tramando algo; el qué, Yagari no estaba seguro, pero conocía a su alumno lo suficiente para saber que cuando Zero ponía sus planes en marcha, nada ni nadie podía pararle los pies. Prueba de ello era que había logrado que olvidasen la momentánea lujuria que habían sentido dirigida hacia el joven, y nadie se había dado cuenta de que les estaba llevando por donde quería (9).

El chico había sido elegido presidente por mucho más que su gran poder; Zero Kiryuu fue considerado un genio prácticamente desde su nacimiento (10), y ahora que su mente ya no estaba nublada por la locura del Nivel E y la constante sed de sangre, las sanguijuelas entenderían por qué nunca era una buena idea el menospreciar a un Kiryuu, especialmente si se trata de Zero. Y mucho menos cuando este cuenta con el apoyo incondicional de la Asociación… y la devoción del menor de los hijos del legendario Sparda.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que os haya guastado, y como siempre aquí os dejo mis desvaríos, que os divirtáis XD.  
> 1.- Yep, tanto Zero como Dante se dieron cuenta de que Kaname les estaba espiando, y hay una razón importante por la que deja que se entere, pero vais a tener que esperar para descubrirla :).  
> 2.- Que no os extrañe que Zero les hable así a Yagari y al resto de cazadores, ahora él es el jefe y tiene que comportarse como tal XD; y por lo de Kaname, ya os aviso de que durante algunas partes vais a odiarle con todas vuestras fuerzas, pero las cosas acabarán bien para él, sólo que no creo que nadie se espere el cómo =^w^=  
> 3.- Se que esto no es nada nuevo porque he visto unos cuantos fics en los que Yagari, Zero y/o Kaien la entrenan para cazar vampiros, pero me gustaría creer que las circunstancias por las que termina de aprendiz serán algo nuevo.  
> 4.- Esto es debido a que como los dominantes son los que marcan a los sumisos, sólo ellos pueden “borrar” (por llamarlo de alguna forma) la marca, luego sólo ellos pueden romper el lazo.  
> 5.- Allure significa encanto en inglés, voy a usar esta palabra para llamar a la habilidad de Zero de atraer a otras personas; así que cuando aparezca quiere decir que Zero está usando sus poderes de demonio, contrario a cuando escriba “sus encantos”, porque entonces quiero decir que está haciendo como el resto del mundo y tratando de atraer a la gente con su apariencia y personalidad, sin ayuda de su parte de demonio. Lo más parecido que se me ocurre a esta habilidad es lo que ocurre cuando hay veelas de por medio en los libros de Harry Potter, sólo que aquí tiene un carácter más sexual.  
> 6.- Cuando lleguemos al punto en que Zero lee el informe de Yori, veréis donde lo que pasa en la fiesta se desvía del original; aunque no sé lo que tardaré en llegar ahí ¬¬U.  
> 7.- Seguro que sabéis a que se refiere Zero XP.  
> 8.- Mentira cochina, pero Sara no tiene por qué saberlo XD.  
> 9.- Esta es una de las razones por la que Zero actúa de esta forma en este capítulo, la otra es que su lado íncubo está más a flote que su lado vampiro debido a su reciente sesión de sexo con Dante, e incluso con su notable autocontrol no puede esconder del todo esa parte de su naturaleza que carece de inhibiciones y sólo piensa en ir a por la siguiente (y todas las que vengan después).  
> 10.- No estoy muy segura de que esto sea cierto, pero hay varia cosas en la historia que me hacen pensar que es así: los celos de Ichiru cuando escucha a sus padres decir que nunca llegará a ser un cazador del nivel de su hermano, que Zero parece no atender a clase hasta que Cross le hace chantaje (aparece en uno de los extras del manga, ni idea del volumen) y que decide quedarse en un curso menos que el que le toca por su edad sólo porque Yuki se lo pide, las insinuaciones de que aprueba sin problemas a pesar de no ir a clase o cuando va está siempre dormido, y algunos comentarios de otros personajes cuando hablan de él. Así que una de dos: o es un genio, o tiene una suerte increíble a la hora de hacer exámenes XD.  
> ¡Milagro! Sólo 10 notas (aunque hay un par que son bastante largas), esto no lo había visto en… nop, creo que nunca XP.  
> Ahora en serio, se acercan los exámenes y si no apruebo, voy a tener problemas TT_TT. Pero os prometo que cuando vuelva lo haré con fuerza y sólo con esta historia (para quien le interese, ya tengo varios capítulos a medias de algunas de mis otras historias, pero no voy a poder terminarlos hasta entonces).  
> Para que no os enfadéis mucho, os adelanto que en el próximo capítulo Dante y Kaname vuelven a aparecer, ¡esta vez con Zero de por medio! Y dependiendo de si la trama se deja (¡lo juro, parece que tenga vida propia!), trataré de introducir más personajes de DMC. ¿Os imagináis a Trish y Lady enterándose de que van a ser “tías”? Porque he decidido hacerle la vida un poquitín (pero no mucho) más difícil a Dante, las dos brujas (como él las llama de forma cariñosa) han adoptado a Zero como su hermano pequeño; no hace falta decir que las cosas no pintan muy bien para el pobre Dante… XP. Y estoy pensando en dejar a Trish y Lady como pareja.  
> ¡Ah, se me olvidaba! ¿Con quién os gustaría que emparejara a Nero? Nada en contra de Kirie, pero los veo más como hermanos que como pareja. Podéis elegir al personaje que queráis MENOS a Kaname, que ya tengo planes para él *insertar risa diabólica*, incluso aceptaría un trío temporal con Dante y Zero, pero temporal, que ya dejo claro (y no creo que os sorprenda esto) que la pareja protagonista va a quedarse tal cual.  
> Espero vuestras opiniones con ansias.  
> Nos leemos,   
> Alanna.


	4. Planes puestos en espera

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta: Aryan-Jonathan.  
> Advertencias: esta historia contiene escenas de sexo (explícito y no explícito) así que quedáis avisados; es shonen-ai/yaoi, así que homofóbicos pintan poco aquí; AU, mayor OCC, spoilers, MPREG, y creo que por ahora está todo.  
> *Ni DMC, ni VK me pertenecen. Sólo la trama de este fic.*  
> \- Blah, blah- diálogos.  
> \- “Blah, blah”- pensamientos.  
> \- “Blah, blah”- demonio hablando.  
> (Blah, blah) => notas de la autora.

Antes de que Shirabuki pudiera responder a las acusaciones de Zero, la puerta se abrió de golpe y con tanta fuerza que el pomo dejó su huella en la pared. Tanto vampiros como cazadores casi sufrieron ataques al corazón, pues no habían detectado la presencia del intruso; todos excepto Zero, quien podía detectar la posición exacta de Dante siempre y cuando este no estuviera muy lejos.

Quienes no le conocían, se quedaron sorprendidos por la apariencia del recién llegado, pues contrastaba con la elegante (y tensa) atmosfera que les rodeaba; no sólo por su actitud relajada, sino también por su atuendo.

El hombre iba vestido con unos pantalones anchos de cuero marrón, metidos dentro de unas botas de combate del mismo color; una gabardina también de cuero de un brillante rojo sangre, y nada más, dejando a la vista un delicioso torso desnudo (1). Solamente Zero sabía que las prendas visibles eran las únicas que el cazador de demonios llevaba y, conociendo a Dante, la gabardina podía desaparecer en cualquier momento; el cambion adoraba tentar al pobre híbrido con su escultural cuerpo, y poco le importaba si tenían publico o no. Y eso que se suponía que Zero era el demonio sexual en su relación.

Sin pararse siquiera a observar la situación que acababa de interrumpir, Dante se dirigió directamente a Kiryuu y le besó de forma tan fogosa, que consiguió que sonrojos apareciesen en el rostro de todos los presentes. La mayoría de ellos estaba esperando a que el joven presidente llenara de balas a su “atacante”, pero para su inmensa sorpresa, Zero se limitó a colgarse del cuello del recién llegado y a responder al beso con la misma pasión con la que el de rojo lo había iniciado (2). Cuando finalmente se separaron, un fino hilo de saliva conectaba sus bocas.

\- No me estoy quejando,- habló el más joven una vez recuperó el aliento- pero ¿a qué ha venido eso? Ya sé que esto es difícil de entender para ti, viendo que te pasas casi todas tus horas en la oficina durmiendo, pero algunos tenemos trabajo, Dante.

\- Si no querías que te besara, ¿para qué me has mandado llamar, encanto?- Dante no estaba ofendido por el comentario de Zero; todo lo contrario, le encantaba cuando su pareja se metía en su papel de presidente, ya que entonces no se dejaba someter tan fácilmente. Puede que el chico considerado un sumiso dentro de la clasificación de demonios (3), mas su personalidad rebelde y cabezota hacia que sus encuentros nunca fuesen aburridos; y si había algo que Dante disfrutaba, era una buena pelea sin importar de qué clase fuera esta.

\- ¡Para evitar que causes una guerra innecesaria!- parecía que sus hormonas estaban actuando de nuevo, y no de la forma que más le gustaba al de ojos azules- ¿acaso has olvidado lo que pasó la última vez que te dejé a solas con un vampiro?

\- El imbécil se lo buscó. Si no se te hubiera insinuado, yo no le habría hecho nada- en ese punto se puso a maldecir de tal forma que hubiera logrado escandalizar a más de un marinero veterano, lo cual le ganó una sonora colleja por parte de Zero, además de una mirada de advertencia para que censurase sus palabras- no entiendo por qué te preocupas tanto, el médico dijo que dentro de tres meses estaría como nuevo.

\- ¡Si ese pesado no hubiera sido un vampiro se habría quedado en silla de ruedas de por vida!- al oír eso más de uno se estremeció, ¿qué diablos le habría hecho Dante a ese pobre desgraciado para que a un vampiro le costara tres meses enteros recuperarse de sus heridas? (4)

Con otra colleja, le mandó con Yori para que no molestara; y Yagari no pudo evitar pensar, de nuevo, la extraña pareja que formaban esos dos, con personalidades tan distintas y a la vez tan parecidas. El moreno sólo esperaba que pronto se dieran cuenta de cómo se comportaban cuando estaban juntos, e intentaran tener una relación basada en algo más que el sexo; pues después de que se le pasase la fase de “padre sobreprotector”, Touga admitía que Dante era bueno para su alumno (aunque eso no quitaba que tuviera una escopeta cargada con balas normales y lista para llenar de plomo al cambion, pero sólo pos si las moscas…).

\- Como habrás podido notar, Sara-sama, mi donante está en perfectas condiciones- Zero se había vuelto un experto en ignorar miradas incrédulas, así que siguió hablando como si no hubiera pasado nada fuera de lo común- por desgracia, no podemos decir lo mismo del tuyo, así que te agradecería que colaboraras con nosotros para encontrar al culpable- la sonrisa que le dedicó a la vampiresa hizo estremecer a más de uno, causando que sintiesen el irracional impulso de confesarle al joven todo lo que deseaba saber, por no decir que le daba un aspecto angelical que Dante había llegado a temer durante los seis meses que habían pasado juntos.

Cada vez que Zero sonreía así, alguien había hecho enfurecer a su amante, y las consecuencias no eran aptas para menores de dieciocho años (¡que leches, no lo eran para nadie!). Esa había sido la sonrisa que el peliplata le había dedicado cuando se enteró de que Dante le había marcado sin permiso; esa fue la primera y última vez que el menor de los hijos de Sparda deseó haber nacido mujer, pues estaba seguro que de esa forma la experiencia habría sido menos dolorosa.

Tratando de olvidarse de la tortura a la que fue sometido por su joven amante, el peliblanco se concentró en observar a Zero realizar su trabajo, mas pronto se aburrió de lo que tenía que decir la sanguijuela rubia y terminó fantaseando con la criaturita que su pareja llevaba dentro. ¿Se parecería a uno de ellos o a los dos? ¿Sería niño o niña? ¿Tal vez gemelos? Lo último era probable, ya que venía de ambas ramas de la familia.

\- _“Una familia, ¿eh? Nunca me hubiera imaginado que tendría una propia, no después de perder a Vergil”_ \- al pensar en su hermano no pudo evitar ponerse triste- _“seguro que el estirado de Vergil creería que todo era una broma, y cuando fuera obvio que no lo es, le daría el pésame a Zero por tener que aguantarme… aunque antes de eso le preguntaría si estaba borracho cuando aceptó acostarse conmigo”_ \- eso parecía a algo que diría su hermano.

Regresó a su, recién descubierto, pasatiempo preferido: observar a su Zero. El chico realmente sabía lo que hacía, aunque se notaba a la legua que preferiría estar de caza en lugar de conversar con sus presas. Por no decir que la tal Sara (no le gustaba nada como la bruja miraba a su pareja) estaba mintiendo más que un político durante temporada electoral y, por la expresión del presidente, Zero se había dado cuenta.

Cuando la bruja… es decir, la sangre pura terminó de testificar, Yagari decidió ir a ver cómo iban las cosas con Cross y Kaito, ya que Zero lo tenía todo bajo control y ahora que Dante estaba allí, ninguna de las sanguijuelas podría ponerle una mano encima a su alumno. No que Zero fuera incapaz de defenderse solo, pero en su estado era mejor no correr riesgos, pues un mal golpe podía ser fatal para el bebé que estaba esperando el chico.

Yagari aun no podía creérselo del todo; pronto una nueva generación de Kiryuu llegaría al mundo, ¡y el mismo Zero era el gestante! Ver para creer. Al menos el mocoso ya no estaba solo y, conociéndole, Zero sería un padre estupendo.

\- _“O madre, en su caso”_ \- la primera vez que Kaien había hecho un comentario como ese en su presencia, el de ojos violeta había amenazado con castrarle y hacerle tragar sus propios testículos, aunque antes le obligaría a ver como quemaba todas las fotos y negativos que el rubio había acumulado con los años. No era necesario decir que esa fue la última vez que alguien llamaba “madre” a Zero donde el híbrido pudiera oírles.

Estaba a punto de marcharse cuando sintió la presencia del sangre pura que faltaba, así que al final decidió quedarse para tratar de minimizar posibles daños colaterales; y nada más ver la expresión de Kuran cuando entró, supo que su decisión había sido la correcta.

A pesar de que su rostro era una máscara que no dejaba ver nada, el brillo en sus ojos delataba su sed de sangre; y si el horrendo moratón que adornada su rostro era indicación alguna, la sanguijuela iba detrás de la sangre de cierto cambion idiota.

Sólo a Dante se le ocurriría hacer algo así, pero lo que realmente molestaba a Yagari era que se había perdido el espectáculo. En fin, conociendo al cazador de demonios esa no iba a ser la última vez que Dante le iba a partir la cara al insoportable chupasangre.

\- _“Mmmm… a ver si consigo convencer a Zero de que lo grabe la próxima vez.”_

\- ¡Niisama!- si la opresiva aura de Kuran no les había alertado de su presencia, seguro que el grito de la princesita lo lograba- ¿¡qué te ha pasado en la cara!?

\- _“Eso, tu mete el dedo en la llaga.”_

\- No es nada, Yuki, pronto estaré bien- el castaño trató de tranquilizar a su hermana/prometida, quien se había lanzado a sus brazos nada más verle, pero se notaba que lo hacía más por costumbre que porque le importara que ella se preocupase.

Al cazador eso le resultó extraño. Una hora antes la princesita era el mundo de Kuran, y ahora el chupasangre la trataba como a una niña pequeña e insignificante. ¿Qué demonios había pasado durante esos sesenta minutos para cambiar sus prioridades de forma tan radical? El moreno no lo sabía, pero algo le decía que Dante y Zero tenían la culpa.

\- ¡Pero, niisama…

\- Tranquila. Es sólo un perro rabioso que pronto recibirá su merecido.

\- ¿Huh?- la chica fue incapaz de comprender las palabras de su hermano, pero Zero, Yagari y Dante sí que lo hicieron; ya que si las miradas matasen, el de rojo sería una mancha de hollín en la pared.

\- _“¡¿Qué ha hecho ahora ese idiota!?”_ \- Zero no estaba nada contento con las acciones de su pareja, y eso Dante lo podía notar sin necesidad de mirar al de ojos violeta; después de todo, el lazo que los unía era prácticamente tangible y, como el miembro dominante en la relación, le permitía saber el estado emocional de su amante para que pudiera protegerle mejor (5).

El cambion se relamió los labios y le dedicó una de sus miradas más lujuriosas al joven Kiryuu. El presidente estaba enfadado, frustrado y cachondo; una combinación que Dante disfrutaba demasiado, ya que tendía a sacar a la superficie al demonio en Zero, y eso siempre terminaba en extremo placer para ambos (6).

Zero notó las intenciones del mayor y le devolvió la mirada, aunque en su caso dicha mirada estaba llena de promesas de dolor si no se comportaba. El intercambio no pasó del todo desapercibido. Touga ya estaba acostumbrado y se limitó a rodar su único ojo visible; pero Kaname… Kaname estaba que echaba humo.

\- Presidente, creo que felicitaciones están a la orden del día, ¿cierto?- los ojos del vampiro desmentían el tono afable de sus palabras- me ha sorprendido mucho el que aceptaras el puesto. No te tomaba por alguien que disfruta el estar detrás de un escritorio, Kiryuu.

\- Sabes bien que no es así, Kuran-sama,- la forma tan formal de hablarle había sorprendido a Kaname casi tanto como a los demás- pero circunstancias especiales me han obligado a aceptarlo.

\- Supongo que Cross estará contento- arrastró las palabras con fingido interés para dejar claro que no estaba hablando de su nombramiento, mas únicamente Zero, Dante, Yagari y, sorprendentemente, Sayori entendieron la indirecta.

\- Si, Kaien está extático- respondió el cazador de rojo mientras se acercaba a su pareja por la espalda y rodeaba su cintura con los brazos, dejando sus manos sobre el abdomen de Zero en un gesto claramente posesivo; lo que no le hizo mucha gracia al sangre pura.

\- No lo dudo…- dejó la frase sin terminar, esperando a que su rival se presentara a pesar de ya conocer su nombre (7).

\- Dante, cazador extraordinario al servicio del presidente bombón aquí presente- ronroneó antes de besar a su amante en la base del cuello, justo donde su marca quedaba escondida por la ropa del más joven.

\- ¿Cuándo vas a parar con los nombrecitos?- murmuró el peliplata con un suspiro.

\- ¿Te pondrás lo que te regalé en Navidad (8)?- le susurró al oído, aunque en ningún momento apartó la vista de los ojos del castaño.

\- Nunca- respondió Zero automáticamente.

\- Ahí tienes tu respuesta- y antes de que el otro pudiera rechistar, le levantó el rostro con una mano y le plantó un beso en los labios, asegurándose de que Kuran pudiese ver perfectamente como exploraba la exquisita boca del hermoso joven atrapado entre sus brazos.

Tan metidos estaban en su propio mundo, que apenas notaron que todas las ventanas y objetos de cristal en un radio de diez metros estallaron en miles de pedazos. La furia que sentía el príncipe del clan Kuran en ese momento no tenia limites, siendo solamente superada por sus celos; viendo eso, Yagari decidió que ya era hora de mandar a los tortolitos a casa.

\- _“Me temo que tendré que esperar para ver que está tramando Zero”_ \- si no fuera porque no iba con su forma de ser, el moreno se habría puesto a hacer pucheros porque iba a perder su fuente de entretenimiento.

Si su alumno se estaba comportando así en público, era porque su lado demoníaco le estaba pidiendo “alimento” y eso no era algo que debía hacerse en una sala llena de gente… ahora que lo pensaba, ¿tendría que “comer” el doble debido al embarazo? Prefirió descartar esa idea, puesto que las imágenes que despertaba no le sentaban muy bien a sus instintos paternales.

Ignorando al colérico sangre pura (cosa que normalmente era un suicidio, pero en este caso sería peor no hacerlo) y a los espectadores conmocionados (tal vez no todos, a Wakaba le brillaban los ojos de una forma muy sospechosa), sacó a la parejita a rastras de la habitación y les ordenó que se marcharan a casa. No se lo pensaron dos veces en aceptar su oferta, una vez que Touga le aseguró a Zero que él se encargaría de todo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Feliz Navidad! Aquí os dejo my regalo, un poco tarde porque los personajes no querían colaborar conmigo TT_TT. Como siempre aquí os dejo mis notas, y me haríais un favor si os las leyerais hasta el final, ya que quiero decir un par de cosas importantes que necesito que contestéis antes de que pueda seguir con la historia.  
> 1.- Por si no lo había dicho antes, ahora Dante va vestido como en DMC 3.  
> 2.- Se que es muy raro que se comporte así, pero tenéis que pensar que mi Zero es medio íncubo, un demonio SEXUAL que lleva dos semanas sin ver a su pareja, su principal fuente de alimento, y que ahora está embarazado, lo que hace que tenga mucha más hambre y que necesite el doble de “comida”.  
> 3.- Recordad que esto sólo quiere decir que, de los dos, es el único que puede quedarse embarazado. Aparte de eso, está clasificación no afecta nada más, excepto que cuando Zero es uke la cantidad de energía que puede absorber es mayor; lo que hará que prefiera esa posición ;).  
> 4.- Voy a dejar muchas escenas sin explicar, esto se debe a que quiero escribir una colección de historias cortas sobre esta pareja donde contaré todo lo que no se ve en la historia principal; como la reacción de Zero y de otros personajes a su emparejamiento repentino, los seis meses que pasan entre SYB y CYG, etc. Tened paciencia que todo quedará claro tarde o temprano.  
> 5.- Poco a poco os iré desvelando que consecuencias tiene para ellos el estar emparejados con esa clase de lazo.  
> 6.- Zero, en su forma humana, no tiene más experiencias sexuales que con Dante, luego fuera de lo que el peliblanco sabe sobre sexo, el chico va perdido; pero cuando sus instintos de demonio toman el control, parece que tenga conocimiento innato de la mejor forma de dar y recibir placer, de ahí lo de “extremo”. Dante disfruta enseñándole cosas nuevas a Zero, mas que este le sorprenda de tanto en tanto también le gusta XP  
> 7.- Sería malo para su reputación si la gente llega a enterarse que ha estado espiando a una pareja de hombres mientras cogían como conejos XD  
> 8.- Ok, esto es importante. No he encontrado en ninguna parte la línea temporal de VK, así que por lo que pasa en canon, supongo que vencen a Rido después de regresar de las vacaciones de navidad. En esta historia le vencen a mediados de enero, luego el cumpleaños de Zero cae en julio (tampoco he encontrado el suyo), y un año después de que se vaya la Clase Nocturna, volvemos a estar en enero; luego Zero y Dante han pasado las navidades juntos durante el tiempo entre SYB y CYG.  
> Antes que nada, decir que ya he decidido con quien voy a poner a Nero; gracias por vuestras ideas, me han servido de mucho. Y lo que realmente os quería preguntar:  
> \- Vergil, ¿queréis que salga en la historia o no?  
> Espero con ansias vuestras respuestas.  
> Nos leemos,  
> Alanna.


	5. Consecuencias de no alimentar a tu pareja

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta: Aryan-Jonathan.  
> Importante: este capítulo es completamente una escena de sexo explícito, no es realmente importante para la trama, así que os lo podéis saltar si tenéis reparos con esta clase de temas (aunque creo que os habéis equivocado de historia si ese es el caso).  
> Advertencias: esta historia contiene escenas de sexo (explícito y no explícito) así que quedáis avisados; es shonen-ai/yaoi, así que homofóbicos pintan poco aquí; AU, mayor OCC, spoilers, MPREG, LEMON, leve BDSM, y creo que por ahora está todo.  
> *Ni DMC, ni VK me pertenecen. Sólo la trama de este fic.*  
> \- Blah, blah- diálogos.  
> \- “Blah, blah”- pensamientos.  
> \- “Blah, blah”- demonio hablando.  
> (Blah, blah) => notas de la autora.

No tardaron ni cinco minutos en llegar al _Devil May Cry_. A pesar de que en un principio la idea de convertirse en un demonio no le hizo mucha gracia, Zero había descubierto que su nueva condición tenía sus ventajas (1).

Nada más entrar en la habitación de Dante, Zero se las ingenió para quitarle la gabardina a su pareja y la mandó volando quien sabe dónde. El mayor estaba dispuesto a devolverle el favor, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo se encontró en el suelo con la mejilla izquierda ardiendo. El híbrido le había asestado un tremendo puñetazo.

\- ¿Zero?- Dante estaba confundido y por eso tardó un poco en recuperarse del golpe. Se esperaba muchas cosas nada más poner un pie en la habitación que compartían cuando el menor iba a visitarle, pero ser golpeado no era una de ellas. Iba a protestar por el tratamiento recibido, cuando su amante usó uno de sus pies descalzos para obligarle a recostarse en el suelo y mantenerlo allí.

La visión con la que se encontró le dejó sin habla. Zero estaba completamente desnudo, los ojos le ardían por la lujuria y la furia contenidas en esos pozos de amatista, y la posición en la que se encontraba dejaba a la vista su deliciosamente erecto y sonrojado miembro; la pecaminosa imagen logró que se le hiciera la boca agua, y que su demonio comenzase a despertar.

\- Te has portado muy mal, Dante,- con cada palabra fue acercando a su cuello el pie que mantenía al cambion en el suelo- primero rompes una promesa, desapareciendo sin dejar ni rastro, y luego interrumpes mi trabajo, tentándome con lo que no deberías de haberme negado- y sin más le metió el pie en la boca, obligándole a lamerlo- cuando termine contigo no te quedarán ganas de repetir ese numerito.

En menos de un segundo el híbrido se había apartado de su lado, sólo para terminar usando sus vides para inmovilizarle, dejándole de rodillas con las manos atadas a la espalda. El joven rodeó a su amante hasta colocarse a sus espaldas, deliberadamente contoneando sensualmente sus caderas durante el corto trayecto. Tomando por sorpresa al mayor, Zero volvió a usar uno de sus pies para empujarle lentamente hacia delante, obligándole a apoyar la frente en el suelo y a quedarse con el trasero en alto.

\- Si hablas, se te escapa algún sonido o te mueves aunque sea un milímetro, me obligarás a dejar salir las espinas de mis preciosidades. Así que sé un buen niño, y quédate ahí quietecito hasta que yo te lo diga- le susurró en el oído antes de darle un leve mordisco en el lóbulo, usando sus colmillos para doblar el placer que le producían sus acciones.

Dante casi dejó salir un gruñido de desesperación cuando sintió a su amante apartarse de su lado, para ponerse a buscar algo en uno de sus cajones. No estaba muy seguro del por qué, pero la actitud dominante de Zero le estaba calentando como nada antes, lo cual se reflejaba en la rigidez de su pene. El cambion estaba seguro de que nunca lo había tenido tan duro antes, y la espera le estaba matando.

Tan concentrado estaba tratando de cumplir con las ordenes de su pareja, que no se enteró de que el chico había regresado; fue sólo gracias a que Zero rodeó su cintura con las manos para desabrocharle y bajarle el pantalón hasta las rodillas, liberando su miembro de los confines de su ropa, que se dio cuenta de la cercanía del otro. El pobre tuvo que morderse los labios para que no se le escapara un gruñido cuando su pareja ató, con mucha saña, alguna clase de cordel a la base de su erección.

\- No tienes permitido correrte hasta que yo lo diga- abrió la boca para quejarse, más un sonido parecido al restallido de un látigo, seguido de un ardiente dolor en su nalga derecha, le obligó a cerrarla para evitar que un quejido nada masculino abandonase su garganta- vaya, vaya, que juguetitos más interesantes he encontrado entre tus cosas, y eso que solamente estaba buscando el lubricante. ¿Quién iba a imaginarse que el “respetable” Dante es un pervertido?- tarareó con sorna y usó otra vez el gato de nueve colas, que Trish le había regalado medio en broma las pasadas Navidades. Y siguió usándolo una y otra vez sobre sus adoloridas posaderas.

\- _“¡Joder! Espero que no haya encontrado la otra caja.”_

Aunque lo intentó con todas sus fuerzas, fue incapaz de reprimir los gemidos de dolor y placer que el ser azotado le estaba causando. Nunca pensó que sería de los que se excitan con el dolor, ¡pero es que su pequeño íncubo hacia que se sintiera tan bien!

\- Malo, malo. Te había dicho que no quería oírte, así que voy a tener que castigarte por desobedecer mis órdenes- y fiel a su palabra, dejó que las espinas de sus vides crecieran como lo hacían normalmente, lo que le ganó un sonoro gruñido de dolor- ¿ves lo que me obligas a hacer?- en in inesperado movimiento por su parte, Zero cogió cada nalga con una mano y clavó las uñas ligeramente en ellas, las masajeó un poco antes de separarlas, dejando a la vista su rosada entrada. El híbrido se relamió los labios y apretó esos deliciosos globos de nuevo, sacándole más gemidos a su cautivo- no puedes ni imaginarte lo mucho que me pone verte así- y para demostrarlo restregó su goteante erección sobre su ano, haciendo que una descarga de placer bajase por la espalda del mayor y fuera directa a su miembro- tienes mucha suerte de que mi cuerpo y mis instintos me estén pidiendo a gritos que me llenes con tu semen, porque si no te cogería ahora mismo hasta que no pudieras sentarte durante meses y tu voz se enronqueciera por gritar mi nombre- las imágenes que esas palabras le causaron hubieran sido suficientes para que se corriera por primera vez esa noche, mas el cordón que llevaba atado se lo impidió- pero no te preocupes, esta noche vas a entender lo bien que se siente el ser penetrado.

\- _“Oh, mierda.”_ \- esa iba a ser una noche muy larga.

Una de las manos del peliplata abandonó su lugar sobre su trasero, no sin antes darle una sonora palmada a la nalga que dejaba sola, y Dante no pudo hacer nada más que gruñir de dolor y placer mientras su pareja hacía algo que no podía ver. Estaba empezando a ponerse nervioso cuando lo sintió: un fino dedo lubricado acariciando su entrada, su muy virgen entrada. Esa fue una sensación completamente distinta a lo que estaba acostumbrado, pero no pudo decir que le disgustó el sentirla. Después de dar un par de vueltas alrededor de su ano, Zero introdujo su dedo lentamente, causando que Dante se tensase ante la nueva y extraña sensación.

\- ¡Maldición, Dante! Si no te relajas te haré más daño del necesario. Relájate y déjame hacer mi trabajo- para ayudarle a relajarse llevó su mano libre hasta su miembro y empezó a masturbar al cambion, logrando su objetivo casi al instante- eso es, campeón, ábrete para mí. ¡Joder! Tienes un culo delicioso, tan estrecho y caliente… me están entrando ganas de darle un par de mordiscos…- a la vez que le distraía con una mano en su entrepierna y sus palabras, fue dilatando la virgen entrada. Primero un dedo, luego otro y otro más, y estaba sopesando la idea de añadir el cuarto, cuando por fin encontró lo que buscaba, consiguiendo que Dante gritase a todo pulmón debido a la sorpresa y al placer. Con una sonrisa satisfecha, Zero siguió atacando ese pequeño botón en el interior del cambion, logrando que el de ojos azules se derritiera bajo sus caricias.

\- Zero… Zero, Zero, ¡Zero!- ya no sabía ni lo que quería; si enterrarse en el delicioso cuerpo del íncubo, pues esa era la única palabra capaz de describir a su amante en esos momentos, o que fuera el menor el que se enterrara en él.

\- ¿Si, Dante?- esa voz cargada de deseo no hacía nada para aliviarle.

\- Por favor… deja que… me corra- le suplicó entre jadeos, mas lo que se ganó fue un brusco ataque contra su próstata y que esos hábiles dedos abandonasen su interior- ¡no!

\- Recuerda que soy yo quien da las órdenes aquí, _cazador_ \- el tono que usó para dirigirse a él era el mismo que utilizaba en su trabajo. Por fin la extraña actitud de Zero cobró sentido en su mente embotada por el placer.

\- Por favor, presidente, haré lo que sea- por lo visto el de ojos violeta seguía metido en su rol de presidente y, como tal, era él quien estaba al mando.

\- ¿Lo que sea?

\- Si… por favor- aun no tenía claro qué estaba pidiendo.

\- Buen chico- y sin más preámbulos el joven insertó, de una sola estocada, el vibrador lubricado que había encontrado antes, logrando arrancarle otro sonoro y gutural grito de placer.

Al menos ahora estaba seguro de que Zero había encontrado la otra caja.

\- Ahora que ya estás listo, levántate- le ordenó antes de apartarse de él. Como no se lo esperaba, tardó en obedecerle y como “castigo” el peliplata encendió el vibrador, lo que hizo que Dante casi perdiera el sentido debido a la desmesurada ola de placer que le había asaltado cuando el aparato empezó a funcionar- no me hagas repetirlo, Dante, levántate y termina de desvestirte.

Con mucha dificultad, ya que no podía usar sus manos y sus piernas parecían de gelatina, cumplió con lo que su amante le había ordenado. Un ronco gemido hizo que se girase en dirección a la cama, y lo que vio le hubiera causado un orgasmo de no ser por el maldito cordón que llevaba atado.

Zero estaba sentado al borde de su cama, con las piernas lo más abiertas que la posición le permitía; una de sus manos estaba jugando con uno de sus pezones, mientras que con la otra acariciaba su jugoso y erguido falo. Esa era una imagen sacada de sus más perversas fantasías.

\- Ven- no necesitó mucho más que eso para cumplir con su orden.

El trayecto hasta la cama no fue largo, pero con el vibrador haciendo su trabajo este se le hizo eterno. Nada más estuvo frente al objeto de sus deseos, el más joven usó la mano que hasta ese momento había estado endureciendo esos botoncitos rosados que tanto le gustaba morder a Dante, para tomar del cuello al cambion y juntar sus labios en uno de los besos más ardientes y húmedos que habían compartido nunca. Cuando se vieron obligados a separarse por falta de oxigeno, Zero le empujó hasta dejarle de rodillas entre sus torneadas piernas; después le soltó y pasó su mano libre por los labios rojos e hinchados del mayor, quien los separó para poder lamerlos con su ávida y talentosa lengua.

\- Si no fueras tan bocazas, serias casi perfecto- murmuró, recordando los líos en los que se había metido Dante por culpa de no censurar sus palabras.

El aludido abandonó los dígitos que tanto placer podían causarle, y le dedicó una sonrisa burlona.

\- Sabes que te encanta mi boca, corazón,- puede que el chico le hubiera sometido esta vez, pero no estaba dispuesto a parar con los motes empalagosos hasta ver a Zero con su regalo puesto. Lástima que eso le ganó un buen tirón de pelo y un aumento en la potencia del vibrador.

\- Si, pero sólo cuando estoy enterrado hasta las pelotas en ella.

\- _“Demonio Zero tiene que estar a punto de salir; el chico sólo habla así cuando sus instintos están al mando (2).”_

Aun teniéndole agarrado, le acercó hasta su erección, y con la mano que aun estaba en ella, le restregó la punta por los labios, embadurnándoselos con el liquido pre-seminal que su cuerpo no dejaba de producir.

\- Te sienta bien ese look, Dante,- comentó relamiéndose sus labios, que estaban tan hinchados y rojos como los del otro cazador- ¿necesito decirte que deberías de estar haciendo con esa boca?

No, no le hizo falta. Tenía muy claro lo que su pareja deseaba que hiciera, y estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera para llegar al éxtasis que los ojos violetas de su amante le prometían si le seguía el juego.

El de ojos azules decidió no andarse por las ramas, en otra ocasión se hubiera tomado su tiempo volviendo loco de placer a su joven amante, pero su autocontrol estaba por los suelos y sabia que si no conseguía que Zero se viniera pronto, él tampoco lo haría. Tomó aire antes de tomar la punta entre sus labios, y cuando por fin lo hizo, los dos gimieron de placer; uno debido a que esa hábil boca estaba haciendo estragos en su cordura, y el otro por el sabor que había echado de menos durante sus dos semanas de ausencia, sumándole a eso el leve rastro de placer que le llegaba a través del lazo que les unía.

\- Oh, si… ¿quién iba a decir… ah, más rápido… hace seis meses… usa más la lengua, si, así… que se te daría tan bien mamarla?- con un movimiento brusco obligó al cambion a tragárselo hasta la base- estás tan sexy con los labios extendidos alrededor de mi polla… y se siente tan bien tener tu garganta apretándome en los lugares justo–OH… mmmm… ¡vuelve a hacer eso! Ah… que me entran ganas de ignorar el hambre que tengo… oh, oh, ¡ah! Y de quedarme así para siempre.

La idea le gustó bastante, y se lo hizo saber gimiendo alrededor del duro miembro que estaba chupando como si su vida dependiera de ello, lo que envió una descarga eléctrica a todos los nervios del cazavampiros. Como recompensa por haber aumentado el nivel de placer que Zero estaba sintiendo, la potencia del vibrador, que no dejaba de atacar su próstata, volvió a subir.

Dante podía sentir que Zero no aguantaría mucho más por la forma en que pulsaba la vena que recorría la parte inferior de su miembro, así que se esmeró aun más para llevar a su amante al orgasmo. En circunstancias normales el peliplata duraría mucho más tiempo antes de venirse, pero dos semanas de celibato parecían haber sido demasiado para el demonio sexual; de ahí que tratase de castigar al cambion durante el sexo, en lugar de alimentarse rápidamente para luego dejarle a dos velas, como era su costumbre cuando tenían alguna pelea.

Una fuerte succión más, y Zero estaba gritando a los cuatro vientos su placer a la vez que se venía abundantemente en la garganta de su pareja. Fue tal la cantidad de semen que dejó salir, que Dante fue incapaz de tragárselo todo, y un hilo del espeso líquido terminó bajando por su barbilla y cuello. Se apartó del pene semi-erecto de Zero con un obsceno sonido, dándole tiempo a su híbrido para que se recuperase; mientras esperaba, descansó su frente húmeda por el sudor sobre uno de los tersos muslos del menor, y por primera vez desde que se había enterado de su inminente paternidad, posó su mirada en el lugar donde el nuevo miembro de su extraña familia estaba desarrollándose.

Fue solamente gracias a su superior sentido de la vista, que pudo detectar la leve curva que empezaba a formarse en el abdomen del chico, lo que le dejó con una cálida sensación en la boca del estomago (que nada tenía que ver con el dichoso aparatito aun abusando placenteramente el interior de su recto) y, a la vez, le dejó extrañado. ¿No se suponía que aun era demasiado pronto para que empezase a notársele el embarazo? Eso iba a preguntarle, cuando las vides que aun le tenían atado le alzaron por los aires hasta dejarle acostado bocarriba en la cama, con las manos atadas al cabezal de la misma. Lo cual consiguió que se olvidase, temporalmente, del asunto.

Levantó la vista para encontrarse con que el íncubo en Zero había tomado por completo el control de su amante, lo que se reflejaba en que su apariencia había cambiado con su _devil trigger_. Esa pecaminosa visión consiguió despertar por completo al demonio en Dante, y fue sólo por pura cabezonería que él mismo no se había transformado.

\- **_“Suéltame, mi pequeño íncubo. Ya has jugado bastante”_** \- gruñó su demonio.

\- **_“Aun no, me lo debes por privarnos de alimento”_** \- ronroneó el otro, acariciando su vientre para dejar claro de qué estaba hablando. Y sólo con esa acusación Dante estuvo seguro de que su parte demoníaca no volvería a tratar de tomar el control hasta que el otro demonio estuviera satisfecho; después de todo, había fallado en proveer para su pareja y la criatura que este llevaba en sus entrañas, y esa era una falta que podría haber sido letal para el bebé.

\- Al menos desátame el maldito cordón que me has puesto ahí abajo- le suplicó Dante, quien volvía a estar al mando de su cuerpo- no voy a poder darte lo que necesitas si no me dejas correrme.

\- **_“Sólo si no lo haces hasta que yo no haya llegado al orgasmo por segunda vez. Si te vienes antes que yo, tomaré lo que necesito de ti y te dejaré colgado toda la noche, con el juguetito que llevas dentro funcionando al máximo y sin poder venirte hasta mañana por la mañana.”_**

\- Hecho. ¡Ahora quítamelo!

\- **_“Recuerda lo que me has prometido, cazador, y los dos disfrutaremos recuperando el tiempo perdido.”_**

Fiel a su palabra, el íncubo liberó su miembro, y a Dante le costó horrores mantener su promesa de no correrse, mas lo consiguió; lo que le ganó un ronroneo satisfecho y un tórrido beso que le dejó sin aliento.

\- **_“Buen chico, Dante. Creo que ya es hora de recompensarte por buena conducta”_** \- arrulló Zero antes de empalarse poco a poco en la erección del peliblanco, sacando gemidos de placer en ambos- **_“mmmm… tan lleno… tan duro…”_**

Y sin esperar a acostumbrarse a la intrusión, apoyó sus manos sobre el pecho del cambion y empezó a subir y bajar las caderas a un ritmo frenético; sus manos no sólo le servían como punto de apoyo, sino que las usó para torturar los pezones de Dante con la intención de poner a prueba su resistencia. Para vengarse de su juego sucio, el cambion plantó los pies en la cama y con un fuerte impulso de sus caderas, obligó al íncubo a cambiar el ángulo de penetración, haciendo que cada una de sus embestidas diera de lleno en la próstata del menor; y este, para desquitarse, subió la intensidad del vibrador al máximo, causando que los movimientos de Dante se volvieran aun más violentos.

Zero, viendo que no tardaría mucho en correrse, empezó a masturbarse; creando para su pareja un espectáculo de lo más erótico: su espalda se arqueó y se vino con fuerza sobre el bien formado pecho del mayor. Dante no pudo aguantar más, la combinación de la imagen de su pareja en pleno orgasmo y la casi dolorosa estrechez de las paredes que rodeaban su miembro, lograron que se corriera en el interior de Zero de la forma más violenta y copiosa que podía recordar.

Las vides que le mantenían atado al cabezal desaparecieron en cuanto el peliplata se dejó caer sobre su amante, quien rápidamente se sacó el vibrador de su abusada entrada, mandándolo a la otra punta de la habitación; para luego atrapar al más joven, que había recuperado su apariencia humana, entre sus brazos y así poder darle un lánguido y sensual beso.

\- Cuando me haya recuperado de esta sesión, voy a devolverte el favor- le susurró al oído con la voz ronca de tanto gemir y gritar.

\- Mmmm… estaré esperando impaciente- le devolvió Zero con un susurro y un suave beso en la base del cuello.

Las horas que siguieron hasta el amanecer estuvieron llenas de sexo desenfrenado, y fue gracias a que las paredes de la habitación estaban insonorizadas, que nadie les denunció por escandalosos y pervertidos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No tengo mucho que decir, sólo que esta es la escena más atrevida que he escrito en mi vida o////o y no sé si volveré a escribir algo semejante.  
> 1.- Vais a tener que esperar para ver a que me refiero aquí :P.  
> 2.- Mis personajes no tienes varias personalidades, es sólo que cuando están dominados por sus instintos actúan de una forma tan diferente, que no parecen ellos mismos; aunque para distinguir estas situaciones, me referiré a ellos como entidades separadas.  
> Espero que os haya gustado mi regalo atrasado de Navidad. Si he tardado tanto en publicarlo es porque tenía que parar de vez en cuando para tranquilizarme ¬////¬; tengo una imaginación muy activa, así que ya os puedo decir que escribir esto ha causado estragos en mi mente.  
> Nos leemos,  
> Alanna.


	6. Empieza la cuenta atrás

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta: Aryan-Jonathan.  
> Advertencias: esta historia contiene escenas de sexo (explícito y no explícito) así que quedáis avisados; es shonen-ai/yaoi, así que homofóbicos pintan poco aquí; AU, mayor OCC, spoilers, MPREG, y creo que por ahora está todo.  
> *Ni DMC, ni VK me pertenecen. Sólo la trama de este fic.*  
> \- Blah, blah- diálogos.  
> \- “Blah, blah”- pensamientos.  
> \- “Blah, blah”- demonio hablando.  
> (Blah, blah) => notas de la autora.

** 6.- Empieza la cuenta atrás. **

Un silencio incómodo se sumió en la habitación nada más la parejita abandonó la sala.

Entre los cazadores se había vuelto bastante común el ver a Dante pululando alrededor del nuevo presidente, luego la naturaleza de su relación se había vuelto tema de especulación y cotilleos entre los miembros de la Asociación, debido a que el hombre de rojo era un misterio para la mayoría; nadie sabía de dónde había salido ni como se habían conocido, un buen día apareció flanqueando al último Kiryuu y allí se había quedado.

A pesar de eso, que estuvieran liados había sorprendido tanto a cazadores como vampiros, especialmente a los chupasangres ya que la reputación de Zero le precedía, y la noticia de que estaba en una relación sentimental con otro hombre nunca hubiera pasado por sus cabezas; después de todo, era un secreto a voces que el joven se había criado con la princesa Kuran y que en algún momento se había convertido en su leal protector durante su tiempo como humana.

Viendo las expresiones en los rostros de los presentes, Touga intercambió una mirada de diversión con Sayori. Durante el tiempo en que Zero había tomado a su compañera de clase bajo su tutela, el veterano cazavampiros se interesó bastante en ella, pues no todos los días un alumno decidía convertirse en maestro, y lo que vio le gustó mucho más de lo que la mocosa Kuran lo había hecho nunca. Yagari, como su estudiante preferido, percibió el potencial oculto de la chica (1) y estaba más que convencido de que era perfecta para Kaito, eso si ella le perdonaba el haberla metido en problemas; no era un secreto para el del parche que Takamiya estaba interesado en ella, pero si no dejaba de hacer el tonto terminaría desperdiciando cualquier oportunidad de ganarse el corazón de Sayori, pues a Wakaba no le era indiferente su nuevo profesor en prácticas.

\- Yagari-sensei- la voz de la princesita consiguió que regresase al asunto que tenía entre manos- ¿Quién era ese hombre? ¿Qué clase de relación tiene con Zero?

\- _“¿Esta cría es tonta o se lo hace?”_ \- fue la pregunta que pasó por la cabeza de casi todos los presentes.

\- No veo por qué tendría que responderte, aunque creo que lo que hay entre ellos es bastante obvio. Esos dos no se cortan ni un pelo- comentó mientras se encendía otro cigarrillo, ya que era eso o partirse de la risa al ver como la chiquilla por fin parecía entender de qué iba la cosa- _“¿se enfadará el mocoso si le echo más leña al fuego? Apostaría el ojo que me queda a que el bastardo de Kuran termina dañando las paredes, como mínimo.”_

\- ¡Pero Zero no es gay!- gritó ella sorprendida.

\- Pues lo finge de maravilla- murmuró sarcásticamente uno de los cazadores que flanqueaban la puerta, ganándose una mirada exasperada de sus compañeros por el comentario.

\- Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que cotorrear sobre la vida privada del presidente; pero te diré una cosa, así que más te vale escucharme- aunque esas palabras las dirigió a Yuki, su único ojo visible estaba puesto en el mayor de los hermanos Kuran- Zero lleva seis meses felizmente _“eso es debatible, pero no necesitáis saberlo”_ casado _“según la costumbre de los demonios”_ con Dante, luego déjale en paz- de nuevo tanto cazadores como vampiros fueron sorprendidos, y la grieta que acababa de aparecer en la pared del fondo le habría ganado esa apuesta si se hubiera molestado en hacerla- ahora que hemos dejado eso claro, tengo varias preguntas que hacerte, Kuran.

Era en momentos como ese cuando se veía claramente que Touga Yagari había sido el maestro de Zero; nunca sabías muy bien por donde cogerlos, y siempre terminaban por sorprenderte de la forma más inesperada.

\--X--

Durante las horas que siguieron a esa increíble revelación, nada pudo sacarse en claro sobre el doble asesinato y ninguno de los hermanos Kuran se decidió a sacar el tema de Kiryuu, a pesar de no haber abandonado sus pensamientos en ningún momento.

En cuanto todos los invitados hubieron abandonado la mansión, Kaname mandó a Yuki a la cama y se dirigió a la sala subterránea donde se había pasado tantos siglos hibernando, antes de que Rido le despertase a la fuerza. A pesar de la tragedia que había sucedido en ese lugar, solamente dentro de esa habitación podía dejar caer todas sus mascaras y volver a ser Kaname, el ancestro; en lugar de Kaname Kuran, el hijo de Haruka y Juri Kuran.

Ese lugar, que había sido su santuario durante milenios, conseguía calmarle y despejar su mente; y era eso lo que necesitaba en ese momento para poder analizar racionalmente el nuevo influjo de información que había recibido ese día, y así poder planear su siguiente movimiento. No podía dejarse llevar por sus emociones, el menos no hasta que entendiera el por qué de ellas.

Antes de intentar comprender qué exactamente le estaba pasando, decidió empezar organizando la información que había recibido esa noche en una lista (2).

1.- Zero Kiryuu había sido elegido como nuevo Presidente de la Asociación de Cazavampiros.

2.- Zero parecía haber desarrollado una nueva personalidad y ya no tenía reparos a la hora de beber sangre.

3.- El cazador se había vuelto incluso más poderoso durante el tiempo en que no se habían visto.

4.- Zero estaba en una relación sentimental con otro hombre: Dante (apellido desconocido).

5.- Los dos llevaban seis meses casados.

6.- Dante había dejado embarazado a Zero a pesar de ser los dos hombres.

7.- La pareja no tenía vergüenza a la hora de demostrar sus sentimientos en público.

8.- Zero era el uke durante el sexo.

9.- Dante era un cazador con la fuerza bruta suficiente para romper los huesos de un sangre pura con las manos desnudas.

10.- Dante aparentaba ser algunos años mayor que Zero (aunque tomando a Cross como ejemplo, quién sabe cuántos).

11.- Sayori Wakaba, Touga Yagari y Kaien Cross estaban metidos en el ajo, mientras que el resto de cazadores conocía a Dante mas no su relación con su presidente.

12.- Zero había tomado como aprendiz a Wakaba, lo que indicaba que había completado su propio entrenamiento.

13.- La chica le había dejado muy claro a Yuki que su lealtad estaba con su nuevo mentor.

Con eso hecho, Kaname se dio cuenta de que la información que tenía no iba a ser suficiente para reconstruir su estrategia desde cero.

\- Seiren- llamó suavemente, sabiendo que su guardaespaldas/asistente personal nunca estaba muy lejos- quiero saber todo sobre el cazador llamado Dante y sobre su relación con Kiryuu- tan pronto como terminó de hablar, sintió la presencia de la joven alejarse. La vampiresa realmente era una pieza indispensable en su tablero.

Ahora que estaba completamente solo, era el momento perfecto para tratar de entender las emociones que le habían asaltado desde el momento en que vio a los dos cazadores en el jardín; pero no estaba seguro de querer comprenderlos, pues algo en su interior le decía que las cosas no volverían a ser iguales después de hacerlo.

Decidió centrarse primero en Yuki; después de todo lo que le había hecho pasar a la pobre, que esclareciera lo que realmente sentía por su querida niña era lo menos que podía hacer.

Kaname descartó de su mente todas las promesas que había hecho de protegerla y convertirla en su reina, para determinar lo que realmente sentía por ella. Por primera vez en años se permitió reconocer que, aunque Yuki era muy importante para él, su última descendente sangre pura nunca sería más que una hermana para él; alguien que cuidar hasta que apareciera aquella persona capaz de amarla como la chica se merecía, y no por obligación, como sería el caso si el castaño llegaba a tomarla como esposa.

Aunque la decisión que estaba a punto de tomar iba en contra de todo lo que llevaba más de una década planeando, no pudo evitar sentir como si se hubiera quitado un gran peso de encima. Ahora sólo le quedaba convencer a Yuki de que estaban mejor como hermanos que como amantes (3).

Y finalmente se armó de valor para tocar el tema que estaba evitando: sus contradictorios sentimientos por Zero Kiryuu.

Por una parte, el joven presidente seguía consiguiendo hacerle rabiar; su actitud cabezota e irreverente le sacaba de quicio, ya que no estaba acostumbrado a que le desafiasen tan directamente. Por otra parte, estaba el respeto que sentía hacia el cazador por su increíble autocontrol e inquebrantable fuerza de voluntad; Kaname nunca había conocido a otro vampiro, sin importar su rango, que fuera capaz de resistir su sed de sangre durante cuatro años y que pudiera desobedecer órdenes directas de un sangre pura, por no decir de su propia creadora. Mas esos sentimientos en concreto no eran nada nuevo para él, pues se había sentido así en relación al chico desde el momento en que se habían conocido. Era el deseo de proteger y amar a Zero, sumado a la lujuriosa necesidad de poseer su delicioso cuerpo, lo que le había tomado completamente por sorpresa.

Tenía muy claro que nada de eso estaba relacionado con el lazo de sangre incompleto que existía entre ellos, a pesar de lo que le había dicho a Dante. No, el origen de esos sentimientos era algo muy distinto y mucho más poderoso de lo que se había imaginado, porque incluso estando tan lejos del joven, sus instintos le estaban pidiendo a gritos que fuera en su busca y no le dejara apartarse de su lado de nuevo.

Algo muy extraño estaba pasando, y Kaname estaba dispuesto a descubrir el por qué de ello; y si para hacerlo tenía que hacer suyo a Zero… que así fuera.

\--X--

_Al día siguiente._

 

Un par de mujeres despampanantes (4) acababa de bajarse de una moto de carretera, una de ellas rubia con el pelo largo y la otra una morena de ojos heterocromáticos, y sin ningún preámbulo entraron al edificio que pertenecía a Dante: el _Devil May Cry_.

Todo estaba tranquilo en el interior, no había nada fuera de lugar, luego el dueño del lugar había regresado no hacía mucho (de lo contrario habría nuevas cajas de pizza vacías tiradas por ahí).

\- Parece que Zero está de visita- comentó Trish, la rubia alta vestida completamente de cuero negro.

\- ¿Estás segura? Él no suele venir cuando tiene que trabajar fuera de la oficina- le preguntó Lady, la morena ataviada en un traje de rayas blanco bastante  revelador.

Como única respuesta Trish apuntó al destartalado, pero cómodo sofá, donde una cabellera de un blanco impoluto y un brazo de aspecto demoníaco sobresalían por debajo de la gran manta que cubría casi todo el mueble.

Unas risitas divertidas se le escaparon al entender que quería decir su pareja.

\- Pobre Nero. Zero debe de haberse olvidado de activar los sellos.

Como la mayoría de los huéspedes que solían quedarse allí tenían los sentidos más desarrollados que un ser humano normal, había sido necesario el instalar una barrera que reforzara la insonorización de las paredes de la habitación de Dante cuando Zero estaba de visita, ya que el método tradicional servía en el caso de Lady y los vecinos, pero no para Trish, Nero y los _Devil Arms_ del cazador de rojo (si, la parejita era tan ruidosa que hasta los demonios que habían aceptado trabajar para el hijo de Sparda se habían quejado).

\- Te apuesto lo que quieras a que Dante tiene la culpa- el comentario lleno de indirectas logró hacerla sonreír de nuevo.

\- Ni loca, está clarísimo que el idiota tiene la culpa- murmuró la morena con cariño al pensar en el dúo, que seguramente no saldría de la habitación hasta bien pasado el mediodía.

Entre risas las dos mujeres decidieron ponerse cómodas y esperar a que los tres medio demonios despertaran.

* * *

** Omake. **

\- …

\- Kaitorritín, ¿cuándo vas a buscarte una buena chica y empezar a darme nietos?

\- …

\- Papi quiere muchos nietecitos a los que malcriar, achuchar y mimar.

\- …

\- ¿Por qué no puedes ser como mi pequeño Zerorín montar una familia propia?

\- …

\- Kaitorritín, ¿¡estás escuchando a tu papi!?

\- ¿Cross-sama? Creo que Takamiya hace una hora que se ha ido a casa.

\- …

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya, no es un capítulo muy “emocionante” (y el omake es un poco cutre), pero es muy importante en el sentido de que a partir de este punto podéis olvidaros de lo que ocurre en canon; lo único que seguirá casi igual es el regreso de la Clase Nocturna. Ahora os dejo mis notas (¡milagro, sólo hay cuatro! XD).  
> 1.- Por si no lo recordáis, Yori dice durante uno de los primeros capítulos que la gente de Clase Nocturna le parece extraña y que le recuerda a un grupo de vampiros (si eso no es tener buena intuición, no sé lo que lo será).  
> 2.- Se que la información os puede resultar repetitiva e incompleta, pero tened paciencia conmigo; aunque no lo parezca esto es importante.  
> 3.- Lo siento por quienes odien a Yuki, pero en este fic no voy a dejarla por los suelos; para eso ya está mi otra historia “Vampire Kingdom”, así que os agradecería que no me pidáis que me deshaga de ella aquí, porque eso me desmontaría una parte importante de la trama.  
> 4.- Como siempre, los links/direcciones para las imágenes están en mi perfil.  
> Voy a pediros que votéis: ¿quién os gusta más Kain o Shiki? No os voy a decir para qué, será una sorpresa ;).   
> Prometo que a partir del próximo las cosas se volverán más interesantes.  
> Nos leemos,  
> Alanna.


	7. No hay mayor peligro...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta: Aryan-Jonathan.  
> Advertencias: esta historia contiene escenas de sexo (explícito y no explícito) así que quedáis avisados; es shonen-ai/yaoi, así que homofóbicos pintan poco aquí; AU, mayor OCC, spoilers, MPREG, palabrotas, menciones de sexo, y creo que por ahora está todo.  
> *Ni DMC, ni VK me pertenecen. Sólo la trama de este fic.*  
> \- Blah, blah- diálogos.  
> \- “Blah, blah”- pensamientos.  
> \- “Blah, blah”- demonio hablando.  
> (Blah, blah) => notas de la autora.

El sol estaba en su punto más alto, no había ni una nube a la vista, los pajaritos cantaban alegremente… y Zero estaba a punto de sacar a _Bloody Rose_ y usar a los dichosos bichos emplumados para practicar su puntería.

Argh, ¿por qué diantres no se extinguían de una jodida vez? Eso le haría feliz durante una buena temporada. Las malditas criaturas parecían no entender que Zero era una criatura prácticamente nocturna y que despertarle antes de la puesta del sol era un suicidio. Realmente no podía entender como Dante era capaz de ignorar esos chirridos infernales y seguía durmiendo como un puto tronco. Y hablando de su flamante pareja… ¿por qué coño estaba el imbécil en el séptimo cielo mientras él tenía que soportar a las insufribles abominaciones?

Dios, como odiaba sus repentinos cambios de humor, si no encontraba algo con lo que distraerse pronto terminaría echándose a llorar como una magdalena… o prendiéndole fuego a algo, lo que encontrase más satisfactorio en ese momento. De pensar que aún le quedaban siete meses de tortura, le entraban ganas de pegarse un tiro; aunque, por otra parte, estaba esperando con ansias a que llegasen sus antojos, al menos entonces podría hacerle entender a su cambion que sólo porque Zero fuera el sumiso en esa relación no quería decir que Dante podía hacer lo que le diera la gana todo el tiempo. Oh, lo de la noche anterior no era nada comparado con lo que tenía pensado hacerle pasar a su amante durante lo que le quedaba de embarazo (1).

\- _“Pero antes de eso necesito una ducha; que sea medio íncubo no es excusa para estar cubierto de semen todo el día”_ \- con ese objetivo en mente abandonó la cómoda cama con su pareja aun descansando en ella y entró al cuarto de baño anexo a su habitación.

La siguiente media hora la pasó relajándose bajo el chorro de agua caliente, concentrándose únicamente en la placentera sensación de calor extendiéndose por todo su cuerpo, aliviando sus tensos músculos y borrando todo rastro físico de su noche de sexo salvaje que aun pudiera quedar en su persona. Una vez limpio no pudo evitar pensar en cómo los sucesos de los últimos seis meses le habían cambiado de forma irreversible o, mejor dicho, como Dante y el resto de su nueva familia le habían cambiado. Con su ayuda había logrado superar la pérdida de su humanidad y, hasta cierto punto, aceptar su lado vampírico.

Mientras se secaba sonreía recordando lo bizarra que era su familia: Cross era la madre alocada y reina del drama con doble personalidad, que se desvive por hacer feliz a sus hijos; Yagari era el padre serio y estricto que todos respetaban y obedecían sin rechistar, pero que tenía un lado tierno y cariñoso bien escondido en el fondo; Kaito era el hermano mayor pasota, pero sobreprotector, que le hacia la vida imposible siempre que podía; Trish y Lady eran un par de hermanas mayores que le mimaban hasta hartarse y que se pasaban el tiempo arrastrándole de tienda en tienda, mientras trataban de vestirle con ropa de mujer; Patty era la primita a la que casi nunca veía, le volvía loco con sus caprichos, aunque así la adoraba (2).

Por otra parte estaba Dante; su arrogante, bocazas, creído y salido Dante. No tenía muy claro hasta donde llegaban sus sentimientos por el cambion o los del mayor hacia él, mas eso no les impedía actuar como una pareja de recién casados, follando como conejos siempre que surgía la ocasión, y ahora estaban esperando su primer hijo o hija; era incomprensible lo mucho que había llegado a amar en tan poco tiempo a esa personita creciendo en su interior, la mera idea le llenaba de una alegría inmensa y le provocaba tremendos ataques de pánico. Gracias a dios que Yori, y Nero seguramente cuando se enterase, estaba allí para apoyarle. Su protegida era la persona con más sentido común dentro del asilo que era su vida; ella y el joven cazador de demonios se habían convertido en sus mejores amigos, pues entre los tres se había formado un lazo tan fuerte y especial, que comparado con eso lo que sintió en algún momento por Yuki parecía un juego de niños.

Cuando terminó de secarse salió del baño sin molestarse en cubrir su desnudez. ¿Para qué hacerlo, si Dante ya había visto, tocado, lamido, etc. cada parte de su cuerpo? La vergüenza la perdió muy pronto una vez completó su primera transformación de forma consciente, y le asaltó su nuevo apetito por todo lo relacionado con el sexo (3). Después de todo, la vergüenza era un sentimiento humano que su lado demoníaco era incapaz de sentir. Por suerte, su forma de pensar seguía siendo mayormente humana, lo que le ayudaba a controlar de forma bastante eficaz sus instintos; aunque, como había ocurrido la noche antes en el jardín de la mansión, aun se daban situaciones en que sus instintos más básicos mandaban a paseo toda su racionalidad y sentido común.

\- _“Mmmm… pero vale la pena si con ello consigo saciar todas mis necesidades de una sentada”_ \- lo que no era tan fácil de conseguir, teniendo en cuenta que era mitad demonio sexual, mitad criatura chupasangre… y ahora que necesitaba alimentarse por dos sólo podía rezar para que Dante pudiera seguirle el ritmo, porque si Zero terminaba teniendo de buscarse un segundo “donante”, al de ojos azules no le gustaría lo que el híbrido tenía pensado hacerle como castigo (4).

Decidió dejar de pensar en eso y decidir que iba a ponerse, antes de que sus hormonas actuasen de nuevo. Más tarde tendría que hacer acto de presencia en el cuartel general de la Asociación, ya que la muerte de una de sus cazadoras en extrañas circunstancias no era buena señal, y menos aun si le sumabas la muerte del sangre pura Ori; pero aun faltaban horas para que tuviera que ponerse a investigar, y por ahora no le apetecía nada vestirse. Si no fuera porque podía sentir tres presencias familiares pululando por la planta baja del edificio, hubiera bajado en pelotas a buscar algo de comer; así que al final se decantó por una camiseta de manga corta enorme, que Dante usaba cuando hacía demasiado frío para dormir desnudo (5), unos pantalones tan cortos que parecían más del estilo de Lady que del suyo, y nada más. Le dio pereza buscar ropa interior o zapatos; total, prácticamente vivía allí.

Se miró al espejo y suspiró hastiado al ver que parecía que sólo llevaba puesta la camiseta, que le llegaba hasta medio muslo escondiendo los pantalones, y dejaba uno de sus hombros, y todos los chupetones en esa zona, al descubierto (6). No había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto, la camiseta ya parecía enorme cuando Dante la llevaba puesta, y el cambion le sacaba al menos unos diez centímetros de altura a Zero (7). Sabía lo que Trish y Lady iban a decir y hacer en cuanto le vieran bajar vestido de esa forma, pero en ese momento le importaba un comino. Su bebé le estaba pidiendo comida y él no iba a negársela; además, tenía a un par de hermanas y a un mejor amigo pidiéndole a gritos que les causara un ataque al corazón con la noticia de su embarazo, ¿y quién era Zero para ocultarles la buena noticia? Después de todo, se merecían un buen escarmiento por no haber dado señales de vida en casi tres semanas.

\--X--

La noche anterior le había dado muchas cosas en las que pensar, así que Yuki apenas pudo dormir. No sólo las inesperadas acciones de Zero y su nueva pareja la tomaron por sorpresa, sino también el cambio de actitud de Kaname hacia ella. De tratarla como a la persona que más amaba en este mundo, su prometido pasó a tratarla como lo que realmente era: su hermana pequeña (8). Lo notaba tanto en sus gestos como en sus palabras, el amor que sentía hacia ella había desaparecido, dejando a su paso un tierno cariño fraternal.

Trató de buscarle excusas e intentó convencerse de que eran imaginaciones suyas, mas cuando por fin aceptó la realidad de su situación, se echó a llorar como si su vida dependiera de ello. Le dolía pensar que la persona a la que siempre había considerado como el amor de su vida había sido capaz de dejarla de lado tan fácilmente, también el pensar que la promesa que existía entre ellos y sus padres era tan insignificante para su hermano, y sobre todo le dolía pensar que lo que había sacrificado para poder estar al lado de su príncipe había sido en vano.

Yuki se sentía profundamente herida, celosa y furiosa.

Herida, porque al fin se había entendido que Kaname no le había dado la opción de elegir si quería seguir siendo humana, o si deseaba recuperar su estatus como princesa sangre pura (9). Celosa, porque Yori ya no era su mejor amiga; porque el tal Dante había conseguido en seis meses lo que ella no fue capaz en cuatro años: hacer feliz a Zero; y porque el nuevo Zero le había quitado la atención de Kaname… ¡en menos de una hora! Y furiosa, porque en el fondo entendía que si no se hubiera dejado llevar por sus ilusiones infantiles, los deseos de su hermano y los planes que tenía para ella, habría estado a primera fila para ver los cambios en las vidas de sus seres queridos, e incluso formar parte de ellos.

Ambos eran culpables, ella y su hermano, de la “muerte” de la Yuki humana que tan feliz había sido durante los años que estuvo bajo la custodia de Kaien. La Yuki vampiro era más inteligente, observadora y calculadora que su contraparte humana (10), y eso la había asustado porque tenía miedo de que su prometido fuera incapaz de aceptar su nueva forma de ser; así que decidió esconderse bajo la máscara llamada “Yuki Cross”, que todos, especialmente su hermano, esperaban ver en ella. Aceptar todo eso le había roto el corazón, porque ella ya no era Yuki Cross, sino Yuki Kuran; pero ¿qué sabía ella realmente sobre los Kuran? ¿Sobre Kaname?

Pues, ahora que no estaba cegada por su propia estupidez, era obvio que su niisama nunca le había mostrado que se escondía debajo de la máscara de “príncipe encantador” que usaba siempre que estaba con ella; incluso los miembros de la disuelta Clase Nocturna habían visto facetas de Kaname que ella no había llegado a vislumbrar, ¡maldita sea! Si el mismo Zero había visto más del verdadero Kaname que Yuki. ¿Acaso no la había avisado numerosas veces de la oscuridad que se escondía en “Kuran”? ¿En todos los vampiros, sin importar su rango? Demasiadas veces, si era sincera consigo misma.

Era irónico, como había sido incapaz de entender las palabras del cazador hasta que ella misma se convirtió en una de las criaturas que el joven presidente tanto odiaba. Lo único bueno que le había traído volver a ser Yuki Kuran, una princesa sangre pura, fue que por fin tenia al alcance de sus manos el poder necesario para protegerse a sí misma y a sus seres queridos; pero, una vez más, su ingenuidad y su ciega devoción hacia su hermano habían conseguido que se olvidase de ese poder, y terminase actuando como una buena princesita de cuento de hadas, que necesita ser protegida por su príncipe azul para evitar que se rompa una uña (11).

Tenía que hacer alguna cosa al respecto. Si se dejaba atrapar por esos desagradables sentimientos, se volvería completamente inútil; y eso era algo que no podía permitirse, pues en su interior sabía que Kaname estaba dispuesto a hacer todo lo que fuera necesario para separar a Zero de Dante. Aun no sabía con qué objetivo y tampoco estaba segura de quererlo descubrir, mas su hermano adoptivo se merecía ser feliz después de todo lo que había sufrido. En su momento, Zero estuvo dispuesto a darlo todo por ella, y Yuki iba a devolverle el favor, costara lo que costara.

A pesar de amarle más que a nada en este mundo, Yuki no dejaría que su prometido siguiera arruinando la vida de Zero; hablaba muy en serio cuando prometió que siempre estaría de parte del ex-humano, y ya era hora de honrar esa promesa. Si Kaname no regresaba a sus cabales de forma voluntaria, Yuki le obligaría a hacerlo… aun si tenía que usar a Artemis para meterle algo de sentido común en esa dura cabezota castaña.

Antes que nada tenía que trazar un plan; primero, necesitaba información sobre Kaname, sobre Zero y sobre el misterioso Dante; segundo, tenía que encontrar a alguien dispuesto a entrenarla en el uso de sus habilidades como sangre pura; tercero, era imprescindible empezar a hacer aliados… y sabía perfectamente a quien tenía que acudir.

Tras asegurarse de que Kaname estaba demasiado ocupado entre el papeleo que debía completar para el consejo y planear su próxima jugada, se encerró en su habitación a cal y canto, y sacó el teléfono móvil que había adquirido a través de una de las nuevas sirvientas de la mansión. Con manos temblorosas, pero con expresión decidida, marcó el número que tenía memorizado desde hacía años.

No tuvo que esperar mucho para obtener una respuesta.

\- ¿Diga?- preguntó una voz conocida con aire alegre.

\- Creo que ya va siendo hora de tener una larga charla de padre a hija, ¿no cree, director?

Kaname Kuran había olvidado que no hay mayor peligro que el de una mujer despechada, pero ella se encargaría de recordárselo (12).

\--X--

Oscuridad.

Todo a su alrededor estaba sumido en una completa y desesperante oscuridad. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba durmiendo? ¿Diez, cien, mil años? No lo sabía, mas no tardaría en descubrirlo. Pronto alguien vendría en su busca y le sacaría de esa odiosa oscuridad.

Pronto, muy pronto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Milagro! He terminado antes del tiempo que había prometido; aprovecharos de ello que no sé cuando algo así va a volver a repetirse.  
> 1.- ¿Verdad que un Zero hormonal es adorable? Pobrecito Dante… XD  
> 2.- Lo dicho, una familia rara de cojones que no quedaría mal del todo junto a los Addams… malos pensamientos….  
> 3.- Malpensad, chicos y chicas, malpensad y acertareis XD  
> 4.- No me matéis, que no va a pasar nada de eso. Zero va a ser de Dante y de nadie más en este fic… pero eso no quita que no vaya a añadir situaciones en las que nuestro cazador de demonios preferido terminará muriéndose de celos ;)  
> 5.- Dante siempre me ha parecido de los que prefieren dormir desnudos… una pena que no haya podido confirmarlo aun XP  
> 6.- Por favor, que alguien me mande un dibujo de esta escena, os lo agradeceré hasta el fin de mis días *o*  
> 7.- Mmmm se que Zero mide 181 cm, ni idea sobre Dante. Pero la imagen de Dante apoyando la barbilla sobre la cabeza de Zero mientras están abrazados es demasiado adorable para pasarla por alto…  
> 8.- Aquí Kaname aun no le ha mostrado/confesado quien es él realmente.  
> 9.- Muchas veces me he preguntado porque no se lo echa en cara… y luego recuerdo que la niña es medio tonta _ _U  
> 10.- Esto sólo pasa en mi fic, nada que ver con la realidad XD  
> 11.- Lo mismo que en el nº 9  
> 12.- Llevaba muchísimo tiempo queriendo escribir esto.  
> ¡Yay! Por fin un nuevo capítulo :) siento que no haya mucha acción o lemons, pero era necesario quitar esto de en medio. Ahora sí que las cosas van a ponerse moviditas. Todos los jugadores están listos (y si, sé que no he mencionado a Sara en ningún momento, lo he hecho así a propósito) para pasar a la siguiente fase *insertar risa maligna*. Oh, y ya os aviso que el personaje que “aparece” en el último fragmento es canon, pero de dónde lo vais a tener que adivinar vosotros.  
> Espero que os haya gustado el giro que le he dado a Yuki; por si a alguien le interesa, su desarrollo va a estar inspirado (aunque no será exactamente igual) por la Yuki que aparece en Silver Night el maravilloso y oscuro fic del autor(a) A Really Big Idiot; estoy enamorada/obsesionada con esa historia, y si no os molesta tener que leer en inglés os lo recomiendo, es uno de los mejores fics de VK que me he leído en mucho tiempo (no que los otros fueran malos) y os va a dejar con la boca abierta.  
> Además de todo esto, os traigo una sorpresa: ¡un fanart relacionado con esta historia! Ben4kevin se lo pidió a un amigo/a y ayer me pasó el link del dibujo: http:// izanyah. deviantart. com / art/ You-don-t-understand-298418723 (quitad los espacios) si no se ve bien, avisadme y lo pondré en mi perfil. ¡Y si alguien más se anima a dibujar algo más os agradecería muchísimo si me los dejaseis ver! Puede que me den buenas ideas para los siguientes capítulos ;)  
> Nos leemos,  
> Alanna.


	8. Sentimientos contradictorios

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta: Aryan-Jonathan.
> 
> Advertencias: esta historia contiene escenas de sexo (explícito y no explícito) así que quedáis avisados; es shonen-ai/yaoi, así que homofóbicos pintan poco aquí; AU, mayor OCC, spoilers, MPREG, y creo que por ahora está todo.
> 
> *Ni DMC, ni VK me pertenecen. Sólo la trama de este fic.*
> 
> \- Blah, blah- diálogos.
> 
> \- “Blah, blah”- pensamientos.
> 
> \- “Blah, blah”- demonio hablando.
> 
> (Nº) => notas de la autora.

Las mañanas en el _Devil May Cry_ solían ser bastante tranquilas… si uno las comparaba con las noches que Zero estaba de visita. Durante los últimos seis meses Nero había descubierto más cosas sobre la vida sexual de Dante de las que deseaba. La extraña pareja todavía estaba en la etapa en la que no podían quitar las manos de encima del otro; y, teniendo en cuenta que uno de ellos era medio íncubo, algo le decía que esa etapa iba a ser muy larga.

Esa noche había sido una de las peores para él desde que conoció al cazador de vampiros. Nero había llegado hecho unos zorros de su última misión y lo único que quería era dormir veinticuatro horas seguidas, de un tirón y sin interrupciones. Tan cansado estaba, que se olvidó de activar el hechizo que insonorizaba todas las habitaciones del edificio. Ese era un error que estaba decidido a no repetir nunca más.

La serenata de gruñidos, gemidos, gritos de placer y otros sonidos que no quería recordar, había logrado hacerle olvidar la existencia de dicho hechizo y se había visto obligado a huir a la planta baja con tal de escapar de los tortolitos con complejo de conejito de duracel. No que le hubiera servido de mucho, pero finalmente el cansancio le ganó la partida y se quedó frito en el sofá.

Hubiera seguido durmiendo hasta el amanecer del día siguiente, pero su estómago cobró vida propia en cuanto un delicioso aroma invadió sus sentidos.

\- Caféééééé- después de la nochecita que había pasado, necesitaba el elixir de los dioses para mantenerse despierto más de cinco minutos- dame…

\- Si quieres desayunar, levanta el culo del sofá y ven a la cocina- la voz de Lady consiguió despertarle un poco más, lo suficiente para llegar hasta el divino liquido negro sin darse contra las paredes en el intento- deja un poco para el resto, que lo que hay en esa cafetera es lo único que queda hasta que Zero convenza a Dante de que le acompañe a hacer la compra.

\- Hemos tenido suerte de que aun quedase algo comestible en esta pocilga- comentó Trish, aunque Nero estaba más interesado en adorar su taza de café que en escuchar las palabras de la rubia- Zero se queda en la academia un mes entero, y el lugar se cae a pedazos.

\- No exageres. Tampoco es que ellos hayan tenido mucho tiempo libre para ocuparse de la limpieza con la cantidad de demonios que hemos tenido que exterminar últimamente- refutó Lady, mientras servía parte del desayuno en tres platos y guardaba el resto para el par de tortolitos.

\- Excusas- bufó la rubia.

\- A ti lo que te molesta es que Zero aun no haya bajado a saludarte- la pinchó, disfrutando del puchero que se había formado en los labios de Trish- no sé por qué te enfadas. Después de tres semanas sin verse, el chico tiene que estar hambriento. Será un milagro si bajan antes de las doce.

\- Más vale que Dante le trate bien, o terminará perdiendo una parte importante de la anatomía masculina- la diablesa murmuró con mala intención.

\- Os agradecería que dejarais de hablar de castraciones y de esos dos cogiendo como gatos en celo. Estoy intentando comer y anoche ya tuve suficiente del tema- Nero finalmente había regresado al mundo real y no le estaba haciendo mucha gracia el tema de la conversación. Ya tenía bastantes pesadillas sobre el asunto para que ellas le echasen más leña al fuego.

\- ¿Nerito está celoso?- el brillo en los ojos de Lady no le auguraba nada bueno- ¿qué te parece, Trish, le buscamos a alguien con quien pueda “coger como gatos en celo”?

\- Nah- respondió la otra mujer, siguiéndole el juego a la morena- demasiado trabajo. Mejor nos lo quedamos nosotras. Siempre he querido tener una mascota (1).

\- ¿Crees que pueda seguirnos el ritmo?- tras decir eso tuvo que contener la risa al ver la expresión de horror del chico.

\- No sé, no sé- murmuró Trish, mirando al peliblanco de arriba abajo, consiguiendo que el cambion se sonrojase hasta las orejas- ¿tú qué dices, cielo? ¿Puedes aguantar una sesión de sexo salvaje con nosotras?

El pobre parecía un pez fuera del agua, abriendo y cerrando la boca sin saber que decir a eso. Nero se moría por regresar a su habitación y esconderse debajo de la cama como si fuera un niño pequeño. Por desgracia para él, las dos mujeres le habían cortado todas las rutas de escape, y si se le acercaban un poco más, terminarían sentadas en su regazo.

\- Creo que ya os habéis divertido bastante. Si seguís portándoos así empezaré a hacerle caso a Dante cuando dice que sois un par de brujas desalmadas- esas palabras les sorprendieron a los tres, ya que no le sintieron acercarse.

\- ¡Zero!- segundos después de que su nombre escapara de sus labios, las dos mujeres le tuvieron atrapado en un tremendo abrazo de oso.

\- _“Mejor él que yo”_ \- pensó Nero con alivio.

\- Yo también os he echado de menos- dijo el joven, devolviéndoles el abrazo- pero ahora mismo me muero de hambre y, si no me equivoco, hay un plato lleno de deliciosa comida con mi nombre en él.

Tras conseguir escaparse de sus “hermanas”, fue directo a la sartén donde Lady había dejado su parte (y la de Dante) y se sirvió una buena ración. Después sacó una tetera que parecía casi nueva, la llenó de agua y la puso a hervir. Mientras esperaba a que el agua se calentara, sacó algo de té de uno de los armarios y se entretuvo preparándose una taza. Una vez lo tuvo todo listo, se sentó entre Trish y Nero y atacó su desayuno con gusto.

Los otros tres le miraron con idénticas expresiones de incredulidad. Zero nunca estaba de buen humor por las mañanas, su naturaleza ya le predisponía a odiar levantarse temprano y, cuando no tenía más remedio que hacerlo, su humor era peor que de costumbre. Por no decir que Zero odiaba el té y tendía a olvidarse de la comida si había café a mano. El cazador prácticamente vivía a base de cafeína debido a su estatus como presidente y a su reticencia a abandonar completamente el trabajo de campo. Y si a todo eso le sumaban que el chico iba vestido con una camisa de Dante y unos pantalones viejos de Lady, cosa que se negaba a hacer incluso bajo amenaza de tortura, no podía ser más obvio que algo no iba bien.

\- ¿Qué?- preguntó Zero entre bocados- ¿tengo monos en la cara o algo?

\- No. Zero, ¿te encuentras bien?- Pregunto la morena.

\- Nunca he estado mejor, ¿por?

\- Normalmente estarías peleándote conmigo por el café y no tocarías el desayuno hasta que una de ellas- señaló a las dos mujeres- nos diera una colleja por críos, o Dante amenace con dejarnos sin comida.

\- Mmmm- asintió el peliplata antes de tragar- pero el médico me ha prohibido beber café en mi estado y me amenazó con asignarme una niñera si no dejaba de saltarme comidas.

\- ¿Hay médicos especializados en demonios (2)?- preguntó Nero, completamente descolocado.

\- ¡Eso es lo de menos!- espetó Trish- ¿de qué condición estás hablando? ¿¡Estás enfermo o herido!?- a pesar de lo fría e indiferente que solía mostrarse la mayor parte del tiempo, la rubia era muy sobreprotectora cuando se trataba de sus seres queridos.

\- No es nada de lo que tengáis que preocuparos. Después de todo, es algo bastante natural- comentó el híbrido, restándole importancia al asunto.

Eso les dejó un poco perdidos, ya que ni vampiros ni demonios podían ponerse enfermos. Sólo los Nivel D y los cambion lo hacían porque tenían una parte humana; e incluso así, esas ocasiones eran más raras que un perro verde (3). Zero, siendo un híbrido entre demonio y vampiro, no debería de poder enfermarse. Luego la idea de necesitar a un médico para tratar alguna condición física misteriosa era preocupante.

\- No pongáis esas caras, que no voy a morirme- el brillo de emoción en su mirada no les dio muy buena espina- al menos, espero que no. Me dolería mucho dejar a mi bebé sin uno de sus padres.

El silenció que llenó la cocina era palpable. Zero prácticamente podía ver los engranajes girando en las mentes de los tres cazadores de demonios mientras trataban de asimilar la bomba que acababa de soltar. Intuyendo lo que iba a pasar, soltó el tenedor u se cubrió las orejas.

\- ¡¡Kyaaa!!- ambas mujeres gritaron con tanto entusiasmo, que Nero se cayó de la silla del susto.

En cuanto pararon de gritar, se le volvieron a echar encima, haciendo mil preguntas por minuto sin darle tiempo a responder. Mientras Trish y Lady trataban de exprimirle a Zero toda la información sobre el embarazo, Nero aun no conseguía asimilar del todo lo que acababa de escuchar.

Por una parte se alegraba por su amigo, pues si alguien se merecía una segunda oportunidad ese era Zero. Por otra parte, el estado del híbrido le recordó bruscamente que su propia naturaleza demoníaca había despertado, y si no iba con cuidado podía terminar en la misma situación que el otro joven (4).

Su lado humano se resistía a someterse a otra persona, especialmente si se trataba de otro hombre; Nero había cuidado de si mismo desde que era un crío y no necesitaba a alguien que lo hiciera por él. Su lado demoníaco, por el contrario, envidiaba a Zero por estar atado a un dominante capaz de protegerle y darle una familia propia. Nunca lo admitiría en voz alta, y menos aun delante de Dante, pero el hijo de Sparda sería un padrazo incluso con todos sus defectos de por medio (5).

No sabía cuál de sus naturalezas saldría victoriosa de esa disputa interna, mas esperaba que, si alguna vez terminaba en la misma situación que Zero, su pareja le quisiera tanto como Dante a su amigo. Puede que el par de cabezotas no se hubiera dado cuenta, pero si no estaban enamorados aun, lo estarían muy pronto.

\--X--

Nada más Zero abandonó la habitación, Dante abrió los ojos de mala gana. La noche anterior había sido fantástica, una de las mejores desde que conoció a Zero y posiblemente la mejor de toda su vida. Por primera vez desde que le marcó como suyo, el chico se había dejado llevar completamente por sus instintos, y la única razón por la que no le había dejado seco era que el lazo que les unía nunca se lo hubiera permitido. Ninguna de sus ex había saciado su libido hasta el punto en que estaba convencido de que nunca más volvería a tener una erección (6).

Aunque ninguna de ellas era medio íncubo, y su relación con Trish nunca llegó tan lejos (7). La rubia se parecía demasiado a su madre para que se sintiera cómodo manteniendo alguna clase de relación física con ella; por no decir que los dos eran demonios dominantes y se negaban a someterse a otra persona. Sus instintos nunca se lo hubieran permitido y, a la larga, los dos habían llegado a entender que estaban mejor como amigos (y socios) que como amantes.

Los gritos de emoción que venían de la planta baja interrumpieron sus pensamientos y le indicaron que las dos brujas acababan de descubrir lo del embarazo. Hablando del embarazo…

\- _“¡Joder, voy a ser padre!”_ \- pensó con incredulidad- _“¿Cómo demonios voy a cuidar de un crio, si soy incapaz de pasarme dos días sin meterme en problemas? Un bebé…”_

Una vez se le pasó el shock de la noche anterior, trató de visualizarse a sí mismo con un bebé en brazos, mas fue incapaz de conseguirlo. Tenía algo de experiencia tratando con niños gracias al tiempo que pasaba con Patty, pero no tenía ni pajolera idea de cómo cuidar de un bebé. Empezó a preocuparse. Su madre, Eva, prácticamente les había criado sola. Su padre murió antes de que Vergil y Dante cumplieran cuatro años (8), así que tampoco tenía un modelo paterno a seguir.

Cuando estaba a punto de sufrir in ataque de nervios, un recuerdo específico le vino a la cabeza. Un mes y medio antes, la secretaria de Zero regresó tras terminar su baja por maternidad y se trajo a su bebé para presentárselo al nuevo presidente. Kaede (9) había dado a luz a un precioso niño moreno con los ojos más verdes que Dante había visto en toda su vida.

Debido a una emergencia familiar, la pobre madre primeriza se vio obligada a dejar a su hijo al cuidado de su joven jefe. A regañadientes el cazador se vio obligado a hacer de niñera durante unas cuantas horas y cuando Dante fue a recogerle, el cambion se encontró a su amante recostado en el sofá que había en su oficina, tarareando una canción de cuna al bebé que tenía en brazos y que le miraba como si Zero fuera la cosa más interesante que había visto en su corta vida… lo que era muy probable, ahora que se paraba a pensarlo.

En ese momento su pareja le pareció la persona más hermosa del mundo y un extraño deseo se había apoderado de él. Ahora al fin podía entender que lo que sintió en ese momento fue el deseo de crear una familia con el chico, y casi sin darse cuenta estaban a medio camino de cumplir ese anhelo.

La idea de tener una familia propia le aterrorizaba tanto como le emocionaba, pero si Zero formaba parte de ella algo en su interior le decía que podía quedarse tranquilo y que sus miedos no tenían fundamento. El híbrido no le dejaría arruinar la oportunidad que se les había presentado en bandeja de plata; la mirada en sus ojos cuando le soltó el bombazo le dejó muy claro que su amante veía esa oportunidad como un milagro y estaba dispuesto a tener a ese bebé si o si.

Una pequeña sonrisa curvó sus labios. Seguía asustándole lo que estaba a punto de venir, pero era incapaz de arrebatarle a Zero la ilusión de una familia, así que haría todo lo posible para ser el mejor padre del mundo. Lo haría por su pareja y por la criaturita que estaba creciendo en el vientre de su amante (10).

\--X--

Alguien se acercaba.

Podía sentir el latido de un corazón acercarse al lugar donde se encontraba atrapado. Ya podía oír el sonido de pasos acercándose. Su propio corazón empezó a bombear de nuevo con anticipación.

Había llegado la hora.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esto… ¿siento haber tardado tanto?
> 
> 1.- Aunque sería divertido escribir algo entre estos tres, he decidido no hacerlo y dejarlo con ellas dos poniéndose de acuerdo para gastarle una broma a Nero.
> 
> 2.- Ahora mismo no recuerdo si en el universo de DMC hay médicos que al tanto de la existencia de los demonios o no, pero como me conviene que los haya, vamos a decir que sí que hay unos pocos.
> 
> 3.- No sé si me he explicado bien, pero digamos que en este fic es raro que un demonio/vampiro/cualquier bicho sobrenatural necesite ir al médico, así que es normal que se preocupen cuando Zero menciona lo de su “condición”.
> 
> 4.- Yup, Nero también es un demonio sumiso. Así que, si se descuida, terminará con una barriguita la mar de redondita (me rima y todo XD).
> 
> 5.- Es la sensación que tengo, aunque pueda parecer un poco raro, teniendo en cuenta la historia y la personalidad de Dante.
> 
> 6.- No os preocupéis, que el cuento le va a durar poco XP
> 
> 7.- Para quien no lo sepa/recuerde, Dante y Trish se lían en el primer juego de la saga original de DMC, aunque lo terminan dejando al final del mismo. Una de las razones es que Trish y Eva (la madre de Dante y Vergil) son completamente idénticas y al chico le da mal rollo.
> 
> 8.- Realmente no tengo ni idea de lo que le pasó a Sparda y si lo explicaron en alguno de los juegos no lo recuerdo. Así que lo dejamos en que murió cuando los gemelos eran pequeños y que por eso no le recuerdan.
> 
> 9.- Es un OC que no va a tener mucha importancia. Su rol es asegurarse de que Zero termine su papeleo y de tanto en tanto puede que Zero le pida consejos sobre cómo cuidar de un bebé; nada más, simplemente necesitaba una presencia femenina en la historia que supiera cómo ser mamá (Kaien no cuenta), porque en este punto de la historia ni las chicas de VK ni las de DMC tienen experiencia alguna en ese rol.
> 
> 10.- Tengo metida en la cabeza una escena donde Dante, en versión chibi, se sube por las paredes por culpa de la ansiedad y el miedo durante el parto, pero en el momento en que le ponen a su bebé (no voy a revelar todavía el sexo :P) en brazos, se le olvidan todos sus miedos y se pone a fardar porque tiene “el bebé más adorable del mundo” XD
> 
> ¡No me matéis, que he estado más ocupada de lo que esperaba! T_T Al menos lo he subido, aunque es un poco soso. En el próximo se volverán a calentar las cosas, ya que os tengo guardado algo interesante. 
> 
> Os propongo un reto: la primera persona que adivine quien es el personaje misterioso que ha “aparecido” en los dos últimos capítulos, podrá decidir la clase de regalo que Dante menciona en el cuarto capítulo y una situación en la que Zero se vea obligado a usar ese regalo. Si la cosa no va en contra de lo que está pasando en la historia (por ejemplo, que por culpa del regalo pierda al bebé), me comprometo a escribirlo con pelos y señales, la única condición es que sea algo vergonzoso y/o provocativo ;). Para ser algo justos, voy a daros dos pistas sobre el personaje:
> 
> \- Es hombre.
> 
> \- Pertenece al universo de VK.
> 
> No sé cuando voy a volver a tener tiempo para actualizar, así que voy a tener que pediros un poco de paciencia.
> 
> Nos leemos,
> 
> Alanna.


End file.
